Just Another Bad Boy
by taytay3
Summary: Ally and her best friend Taylor are going to have the best summer ever together but what happens when Ally finds out that Taylor has a step-brother she's never even met? What makes it worst is he is the bad boy of his entire school and has a dark past no one knows about not even his family. Will love ever get past his hard exterior or will he be just another bad boy?
1. Chapter 1

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV (Preview!)

"I can't believe we get to spend the whole entire summer together!" I squealed as we left the school building for summer vacation. "I know right!" Taylor said as we ran down the stairs. We walked the shortcut to her house so we could get there quicker. "Are you sure your mom is ok with me bothering her the whole summer?" I asked a bit unsure about the whole thing. I mean who wouldn't get annoyed if I had to spend the whole summer with her family a vacation is a break for the family not for the family and a friend. "Ally chill out, my mom offered you to come." She said kicking a pebble with her shoe. I sighed as we continued to walk to her house. "So where are we going exactly?" I asked curiously.

"It's basically a beach house on a hill near the beach, I just call it a beach house cause it seems cooler." She said as we walked up the stairs to her house. "You don't seem too excited about this." I said realizing her tone of this situation. "Oh trust me, I'm not." She said getting the spare key underneath the mat and unlocking the house. We stepped in as she kicked off her converses. "Why not?" I asked laying my backpack next to the door. "Well my dad is spending the whole summer with his girlfriend Mimi and her son Austin." She said as we walked into the den. We sat down on the couch and cut the TV on flipping through channels. "Ok so big deal?" I said nonchalantly. "Yeah oh did I forget to mention he just got of juvie for vandalizing a school two times and spray painting the classrooms?" my mouth literally dropped open. "Your joking." I said. "Yeah…sure." She said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- ok guys made a little mistake in the first chapter. So Taylor's dad is dating Austin's mom mimi got it? I mixed up the characters I'm so sorry im really sick today and I've got a huge headache but I still wanted to write for you guys im so sorry about the little mix up:(

-Taylor


	3. Chapter 3

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV

I sat there thinking how on earth Taylor's dad would date a woman whose son is a troublemaker. "Hello? Earth to Ally?" Taylor said waving her hand in my face repeatedly. I pushed it over and gave her a look. She put her hands up in surrender and went back to watching the TV. "Girl's, I'm home!" Taylor's dad Mike yelled from the door. Mike has been best friends with my dad since high school so I've never really had to act different around him. "Hey Mike!" I said as he walked into the den stepping in front of the TV. "Hey! Trying to watch some vampire diaries if you don't mind!" Taylor said yelling at him. He went over to Taylor and snatched the remote out of her hands. "Go pack now Taylor you promised me you would pack all your things after school today." He said sitting the remote on the coffee table.

"Fine." She groaned as she got off the couch. I followed her up the stairs and into her room. "Life sucks." She said grabbing a suitcase from under her bed. "What's wrong now?" I complained. "It's just… I don't think I'm ready for my dad to move on to another woman…" she grabbed some clothes out of her dresser and neatly folded them stuffing the shirts in the suitcase. "Oh come on Taylor you've at least got to be happy for him." I said going over to the dresser and tossing her a couple shirts. "Yeah, I guess so." She said folding a couple jeans along with her bathing suit and a pair of sandals. "Hey at least I'm going to be there with you, it's better than it being alone isn't it?" I said and her face lit up with a smile.

"Ok everything's done I'll take care of the final things tomorrow morning." She said giving me a hug as she pushed her suit case to the corner of the room. "Now get home and get packing I'll see you tomorrow." She said giving me one last final hug and pushing me out the room. I walked down the stairs and grabbed my book bag. "Bye Mike I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said opening the door. "OK bye Ally!" I closed the door on my way out and walked down the road. My house was only across the street from hers so I could easily walk back from time to time. I somehow couldn't keep my mind on this Austin and Mimi thing. It was actually making it pretty scary to even go to that place with them. I mean sharing a house with a guy who vandalized a school twice!? I don't know how I could sleep at night knowing that. I turned the corner to my house and walked up the stairs pulling out my keys and unlocking the door. "Dad I'm home!" I yelled dropping the keys on the table and walking into the kitchen. "Hey Ally-gator how was school?" my dad said walking into the kitchen. "It was ok." I said dropping my bags and getting a drink out of the refrigerator. "You excited about the trip tomorrow?" he asked. "Yeah totally." I said casually. I don't know why but I was nervous to go on this trip.

"Look dad I've got to get packing I'll talk to you later." I said as I walked out of the kitchen. My dad and I's relationship haven't been the same since mom died. It's just been awkward. I got upstairs to my room throwing my back pack on the floor and laying back on the bed holding the necklace my mom gave me before she passed away. "I miss you mom." I said as a tear slid down my cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV (Next morning)

I barely got any sleep last night. I was too busy thinking about how everything was going to go. I groaned as I got out of bed, I looked at the alarm clock and it read 8:09 am. Taylor wanted us to be on the road by 9:30 so I just went along with it, it was her vacation anyways. I went to my dresser and laid out some jeans and a sweatshirt. I was too tired to wear something fancy. I went into the bathroom and hopped in the shower so I could be completely clean. I stepped out a dried my hair using my flat iron to flatten my hair. I pulled my bangs behind my ear and pulled on a tank top to go under my sweatshirt. I quickly got into my skinny jeans and sweatshirt going back into the bathroom to apply only a bit of makeup.

I put on some light bubble gum lipstick along with some stud heart earrings and mascara. It was just a casual look nothing to outgoing, it was only 8:34 by the time I finished everything. I grabbed my suitcase from my closet and put on my brown colored ugs. I quietly walked down the stairs trying to not wake up my dad as the suit case bounced down the stairs. I got down the stairs managing not to make a sound and slightly opened the door. "Going somewhere?" I heard a voice from behind me. "Dad! Hey…" I said nervously. "Why were you trying to leave without saying goodbye?" he asked his face expression showed hurt. "I'm sorry dad I just didn't want to wake you up." I said looking down at the ground. I gave him a tight hug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I love you dad." I said letting him go. "Have fun." He said as I grabbed my suit cases and closed the door on my way out.

I walked down the sidewalk as my suit cases hit the pavement making it knock over a couple times. I arrived at her house and dragged my suit cases up the driveway laying them right next to Mike's car. I rang their doorbell a couple times just so they could know it was me. The door slid right open and there stood Taylor she was wearing a sweatshirt too. "Oh my god, we're wearing the same clothes." She said laughing as she stepped outside with her bags. "Wow we really are twins." I said as I helped her with her bags. "Ok guys you ready?" Mike said stepping outside with only one suitcase and a bag. "Mike how come you only have 2 bags and we have like 4?" I asked curiously. "Oh because I'm a guy and I only pack what I need and on the other hand for some strange reason girls have the need to pack their whole lives in one tiny suit case." He said laughing a bit. We joined in with the laughter as he opened the back to his car and helped put our suitcases in the back with his. "Okay guys rules of the car: no food, no drink and nothing sticky." He said sternly. We nodded and hopped into the car. "Ready Ally?" Taylor said putting on her seatbelt as Mike started the car. "Ready." I said with a click of my seatbelt.

Author's Note- Ok guys so I just decided to make the story and not let you guys wait to hear it:) I just couldn't help myself:P Anyways I hope you guys are loving the story I know it's a bit boring right now but as soon as they get to the house I swear you guys are going to LOVE Austin his attitude is well…I think you guys already know;) Anyways keep reviewing for this story don't be shy to speak your mind I definitely won't judge I promise. There will be more "will love ever find Us" story tomorrow I can guarantee that:) keep up the greeatttt reviews!:)

Cookiehamster- I know right and I don't even watch vampire diaries it's to cheesy for me:P it basically is the whole ddescription of twilight lol thanks for loving the story your amazing:)

-Taylor:)


	5. Chapter 5

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV

We finally arrived at the beach house driving up the bumpy hill. "We're here girls, now listen up I want you guys to be on your best behavior and when I say best behavior, I mean it." Mike said sternly eyeing Taylor as he continued driving up the hill. We finally got to the top making a squeaky stop as he parked the car next to a black and yellow mustang. I unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car, staring in awe of the beach house. It was like a mansion or 2 mansions put together! I grabbed my things out of the back along with Taylor's putting her things on the concrete ground. "Thanks for handing it to me." She said sarcastically. I gave her an apologetic smile and she just let out a laugh. We were coming out from behind the car as a blonde headed woman walked quickly out of the house. "Mike!" she said running over to him and giving him a tight hug.

I looked at Taylor giving on of my who-the-heck-is-that-girl look. "That's Mimi my dad's girlfriend." She said with disgust. I really don't get what she doesn't like about her, she's absolutely gorgeous and she seems really nice. "And who might these to gorgeous girls be?" she asked sweetly. "Oh this is Taylor my daughter and this is Ally her best friend." Mike said. "Well it's a pleasure to meet the both of you I've heard nothing but good things about you Taylor." She said looking at the both of us. Taylor gave her a fake smile and stuck her tongue out at her as she turned around. "Hey be polite." I said giving her a nudge in the rib. "I'll be right back let me go get Austin." My whole mind froze. Austin, the guy that just got out of juvie is the person I am going to be spending my entire summer with along with my best friend…my life is just great isn't it?

5 minutes later Mimi and a blonde haired boy wearing a leather jacket and a white tank with black jeans and blue high tops came out. He looked up at me and Taylor and scoffed with disgust. Did I really look that bad? "Ok guys this is Austin my son." She said sweetly. Mike held out a hand and Austin just ignored it. "Can I go now mom." He said still not bothering to shake Mike's hand. "After you get to know Mike's daughter." She said looking at him in the eyes. I don't know how he was related to Mimi she was so sweet and he seemed like a devil child. "I'm Taylor." Taylor said glaring at him. "Ok whatever cool, can I go now?" he asked again. Oh yeah my names Ally thanks for asking… "Austin you promised me you would be here for the rest of the day." Mimi said putting a hand on her hip. "Well it's like 6:30, the day is over and I'm leaving bye." He said walking away as he pulled the keys out from his leather jacket and unlocked his yellow and black mustang. "I'm so sorry you guys Austin's a bit of a handful sometimes." She said with the look of worry on her face. "It's ok he'll lighten up soon I'm sure of it." Mike said giving Mimi a kiss on the forehead. They seemed so right for each other I didn't even know why Taylor was so against all this.

Austin's POV

The engine roared as I backed up down the hill and onto the road. I started to cut on the radio making it as loud as possible not really caring if it bothered anyone. Why did those stupid people have to bother my summer vacation if anything I would rather be in juvie than in that dysfunctional place called a house. I pulled up in the parking lot and parked my car cutting the engine off. "Hey Austin." My best buddy Dez said running up to me. "Hey Dez." I said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it up sitting down on the curb. "Smoking again I presume?" Dez said sitting next to me. "Yup relieves my stress dude gotta have it." I said breathing in the smoke of the cigarette. "You know you can get lung cancer." Dez said as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. Hello 21 century we're talking about here.

"Of course I know Dez does it look like I care?" I said taking in another whiff. "So what's wrong now." He said playing with a rock on the ground. "Eh, my mom got another boyfriend and she's been babbling on about how he's the one and how much she loves him." I said in an annoyed tone. "Well you'll just have to see how it goes Austin you know not everything is about what you want." Dez said in a serious tone. "Oh please Dez like I get anything I want." I said my tone rising as I took another whiff of my cigarette. "Just be happy, she's gave you all her attention now it's your turn." He got up off the curb and walked down a path leading into the back of the parking lot. I threw my cigarette on the ground and stepped on it making the light of the bud go out in seconds. I got in my car and decided to not go back to the house, it's not like they would miss me anyways.

Author's Note-Oooo looks like we've met the bad boy Austin Moon (Charming isn't he?) Anyways I know there's stuff about smoking in this chapter but this is all to fit his bad boy personality I'm not just doing it cause I like too trust me it's all part of his character:) there will be a lot of auslly but in further chapters only. I'm so sorry for the wait but I want in the first few chapters for you guys to get to know Austin and his point of view:) keep up the amazing reviews because as always you know I will reply back to them!:)

Joyjoybabii- I really hope your liking this story I know you probably will want auslly moments and trust me there will be but we have to wait a few chapters:) keep up the amazing reviews!:)

Cookiehamster- thanks for loving my story I'm so happy you like it so far I know it's not much but just wait until this weekend I'm going to be writing tons of stories for each story!

Irishgirl143- Thanks for the great review I really hope your liking the story so far I know it's pretty boring right now but just wait it will get better:) keep up the awesome reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV

We finally got all our things out of the car and carried the rest of our suit cases up the stairs and into the guest room. I can't believe Austin lived here and he's a jerk with all these fancy looking things. We walked into the guest room and I froze in my tracks. The walls had a crystal blue color and tan carpet with 2 desk in different corners. The beds were on its own side of the room leaving a huge gap of space in the middle. "Wow." Was all I could manage to say. "It's alright I guess." Taylor said casually walking in the room and laying her stuff on the bed away from the balcony. "Hey girls Taylor I thought you might wanted your own space so I cleaned up the other guest room across from here if you would like to take it." Mimi said popping her head in the room. "You can go it's fine I don't mind being alone." I said sweetly.

"Are you sure Ally?" she said hesitating. "Just go." I said shooing her away. She picked up her things and gave me a smile before heading out the door. I sighed and started to unpack my things. I'm kind of a neat freak so I like things to be in order before I do anything and I do mean ANYTHING. I opened the dresser and neatly refolded my clothes putting them in the drawer. After that Taylor walked in jumping on my bed. "Well hello to you too." I said laughing a bit. "Not in the mood." She said. "Oh what's wrong now." I said groaning. There is always something wrong with Taylor this week. "Well my dad said that Mimi, him and me have to go out for a quality family dinner tonight." She said huffing. "What about Austin, he's part of the new family too." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the room. "He already said he didn't want to go."

"So he has a say so in this and you don't?" I asked. "Apparently not." She got off the bed and helped me put some of my blouses in the closet. "Well who am I going to stay with?" I asked hopefully not getting to stay home alone. "Well there is a huge chance Austin might not be coming home so I really don't know." Taylor said shrugging her shoulders. "I hate Austin." She blurted out. "I know me too well hate is a strong word so, basically I just flat out don't like him." I said closing drawers and sitting on the bed next to Taylor. "He's cocky and arrogant." Taylor said. She just shook her head and got off the bed. "I've got to go dress we have to leave in an hour before it gets too dark." She gave me a smile before leaving, closing the door behind her. I unpacked the rest of my things quietly and laid down on the bed staring up at the ceiling. I really didn't want to stay home alone, the house was too big and I just didn't know where anything was at all.

Author's Note- Hey guys ok so I know this chap. Is a bit boring but I wanted a whole paragraph about what happens when they leave for the dinner that night. I'm going to post a new chapter soon and "Will Love ever find us" fans I'm so sorry but I'm going to post a new chapter tomorrow I'm soooo sorry to make you wait!:(

Justforgetmenot- lol that's funny I totally didn't mean to copy your outfit:) I hope your liking the story I know there's not much but it's going to take a lot of work:) keep up the amazing reviews

Irishgirl143xxx-thanks for being so positive about this story your so amazing thanks a lot:) keep up the great reviews:)


	7. Chapter 7

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV

"Ok Ally we will be back at 10 tonight." Mike said as he was walking towards the front door. "Wait we have to hang out together until 10, that's like 3 hours!" Taylor complained. "Exactly, ok bye Ally-gator!" Mike said opening the door for Mimi and Taylor as they all walked out. I sighed and walked back up the stairs. I was bored and I didn't know how to cope with it, so I decided to take a little detour of the rooms upstairs. I looked in Taylor's room and the walls were a pretty lilac coloring, it really brought out the essence of her room. I closed the door and went down the hall to a room. I opened it and it was indescribable, the walls were a red color with music notes painted on the wall in a yellow color.

This room was the description of music itself. There was a keyboard right next to the bed and guitar next to the dresser. It was immensely beautiful and described everything you would ever dream of for a room well…musically. "No one's home Mandy chill out." I heard someone say from the balcony. I started to panic and crawled under the bed. Who the heck is home now? What if it's a complete stranger?! . .

Austin's POV

"It's Cassidy." The girl with dirty blonde hair said to me. "Yeah, yeah, yeah just get in here." I said opening the balcony doors to my room. She walked in and sat on the bed. "Why the heck is dang door open again." I said annoyed. My mom is constantly always leaving the freaking door open. I got on the bed and got on top of Mandy…or was it Laney? And kissed her hard pushing her against the back board of my bed. "A-austin…" she said breathing heavily. "Not here." She said laughing. What the heck was so funny about this, didn't she want to you know… "I'm not ready we need to take things slow." She said pushing me off of her and walking towards the balcony doors. "I've got to go Austy I'll see you later." she walked out as I saw her climb down from the balcony. I sensed something in my room, some type of breathing. "You can come out from underneath the bed now idiot." I said plainly. It was too obvious someone was there, might as well get the truth out now. A girl with chocolate brown hair and dark brown eyes came out from underneath the bed. That face looked a bit too familiar… "What the heck do you think you're doing in my room." I said angrily. "I…um…the well…" she stuttered. What an idiot. "Get out." I yelled. "I'm sor-" "I said get out!" I screamed. She ran out of the room closing the door. I sighed and took my shirt off throwing it on the floor.

"Stupid girls." I said opening my door and walking down the stairs to go get something to eat. To my luck that stupid girl had to be downstairs too. "Ugh are you everywhere I go?" I asked getting an orange juice carton out of the refrigerator and drinking from it. "Do you have any manners?" she asked in the same tone mocking me. I continued to drink the carton until it was half full. "Slob…" I heard her mutter under her breath. "Excuse me what was that?" I asked putting the lid back on the carton and putting it in the fridge. "Nothing…" she looked at me and her mouth dropped open.

Ally's POV

I looked at him and my mouth literally fell to the floor. He had 6 packs not one of those flabby ones…real ones. "Like what you see?" he said smirking. I was quickly snapped out of my thoughts as I scoffed at him and went towards the stairs. Of course he had to follow me. Can I get any space in this house? I walked down the hallway to my room and opened it. I tried to close the door but a foot was blocking it. "What do you want." I said meanly. Man this guy is annoying. "You have a really crappy room if you didn't notice." He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "On the contrary, I think that this is actually the most original room in the house." I said crossing my arms under my chest. Who am I kidding HIS room is actually the most original thing I've seen all year.

"Contrary? What the heck did you come from, 18th century England?" he said. Gosh, this guy really has an attitude. "Wow I'm surprised you know something other than the state you live in." I said smart-like. If he's going to get all bad boy with me he's getting what he asked for. "Don't get smart with me princess." He said staring me in the eyes. "I have a name you know." "Ha, like I care." He said laughing a bit. I shook my head and closed the door. "Can't hide from me forever princess!" he yelled from outside the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note- ok guys just a heads up but there will be some language in this chapter and future chapters. I know I'm not anything like that but it's only for Austin's character:) ok so I hoped you guys like the little fight in the last chapter, from now on I promise I will make each chapter count! Now on with the story!:)

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV

Dear Diary,

I get to spend summer with my best friend Taylor! It's going great, except the fact that I have to spend my whole entire summer with her annoying soon to be step-brother. It's absolutely tragic in every way and right now I have to stay practically a whole night with him. He's the worst guy you will ever meet in your entire life, he ruins your day, puts you down for everything and is a total slob. Sometimes I just want to leave, but I promised Taylor we would have the best summer ever together and I never break my promises ever. Well anyways I'm hungry so I'm going to go eat.

-Ally D.

I closed my book and slid it under my pillow getting up of the bed and opening my door, looking both ways to make sure "He who will not be named" is nowhere near me. I quietly walked down the stairs making sure to not make a sound as I walked into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. I looked through the fridge and found there were about 15 boxes of frozen pancakes taking up the whole entire part of that fridge. I shrugged and got out a box tearing it open. "What do you think you're doing with my food!" I heard a voice say. Of course it was Austin, when is he not around? He went over and grabbed the pancakes out of my hands. "Hey! I was going to eat those!" I whined. "Well they're mine so get your own princess." He said sticking his tongue out at me. "Your joking, you have like 20 boxes of frozen pancakes in that fridge!" I practically yelled. He was being irrational about this and very childish. "Exactly so get your own or you can just not eat." He said smirking. "Jerk." I said as I went over to the pantry and grabbed a granola bar out. "Why princess…that hurt a lot." Austin said pretending to be hurt by putting a hand over his heart. "Good." I walked out and into the den sitting down on the couch and quietly eating my granola bar.

Austin's POV

Annoying this girl was part of my schedule from now on. It was actually fun to torment her and make it slightly interesting at the same time. I followed her into the den sitting down. Something about this girl intrigued me so I decided to ask some questions, not because I was curious I just wanted to bug her that's all. "So princess, what's your name?" It was a stupid question but what do you expect from me? "Why do you care?" she asked rolling her eyes. "Why do you need to know?" I asked back. She sighed and gave in realizing this conversation could last for a while. "Ally Dawson." She finally said. "Boring name, next question: why the heck are you here on Taylor's vacation?" I said getting to the point. "Actually her dad invited me." She said matter-of-factly. Smart ass.

"Whatever next question: why couldn't you go spend your summer with your dad." I asked. "What is with all the personal questions?" she asked getting annoyed. Which pleased me in every way of course. "Just answer the damn question." I said getting angry with her pestering questions. "I don't know I guess I just wanted to come here..." She said. I could see her expression change from annoyed to a hurt expression. She's not telling me everything and that made me even more curious. "Are we done here?" she asked getting up from the couch.

Ally's POV

I walked up the stairs as I try to get as far away from Austin as possible. Why would he ask me all those ridiculous questions? I hope Taylor and Mike get home soon I don't think I can stand much more of this Austin-time thingy. I laid on my bed and began to read the book I brought with me just to pass time. "Whatcha reading princess?" I heard a voice from the balcony say. "Austin! What the heck?! Why are you on my balcony!?" I screamed as I threw my pillow at him. He easily dodged it and walked over to my bed. Well, I never said I was good at throwing things. "Just answer my question." He said flatly, flipping his golden locks of hair. "Just Pride and Prejudice, now get out of my room." I said pointing at the door. "Pride and Prejudice, this crappy book about finding true love?" he asked taking the book out of my hands and flipping through the pages. "Yes and it is not a crappy book it is actually really good." I said grabbing the book out of his hands. "It's just a bunch of words on a piece of paper princess get over it." He said as he invited himself on my bed. "Why would you say that, this is the best book of all times." I said not understanding his stupid judgment. "Yeah well I don't believe in love." He said as the book dropped out of my hands. .

Author's Note- omg little shocker for you guys there:) I hope you enjoyed this chapter:) thanks for all the amazing comments I promise you there will be auslly it's just I have to make sure Austin's bad boy attitude is still there so it takes time:) remember to keep up the amazing reviews and yeah I guess that's it lol:)


	9. Chapter 9

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV

"Excuse me did you just say you didn't believe in love?" I asked feeling dizzy. How could someone say they don't believe in love? It is like the most amazing thing in the whole world! It's a gift from God, what in the world! "Yeah big deal." He said picking up the book and flipping it over casually. "Big deal!? Big deal!?" I said frantically getting up off the bed and pacing back and forth. "Love is a gift Austin how could you not want it?" I said in a serious tone. "Look princess, its personal don't start getting in business you don't belong in." he said flipping the pages. "Oh your one to talk Mr. shut-up-and-answer-my-question guy." I said putting a hand on my hip. "Look love is just a fake emotion we feel to replace the fear of being alone in life that's all it is and ever will be." He said nonchalantly. I came over and hit him upside the head. "What the he-" I hit him upside the head again. "Hey knock it off!" he yelled slapping my hand again. "You have to believe in love stop messing around with me." I said annoyed. "I'm not joking princess." He said smirking.

Austin's POV

No one really takes me seriously so it wasn't a surprise when Ally asked me to stop messing around with her. "But don't you realize your mom loves you?" she said as she began to calm down. "Look princess just shut your trap ok?" I said getting annoyed and walking out of the room slamming the door. God she sparked my nerves sometimes. I walked into my room locking the door and cutting on my radio cranking it up to its loudest volume. "Scream" by Usher came on and hummed along to it. It was one of my favorite songs and plus there is no denying the voice of Usher he sure is a legend. I laid down on my bed thinking about what Ally said replaying the moment: "Don't you realize your mom loves you?": I shivered at the very moment. Yeah right like my mom loves me, she doesn't love me. It's not like anyone ever will again like dad did. I was his champion in his eyes, the perfect version of him when he was my age and look at me now. Well he didn't love me and I know the truth now. I know that love sucks and it always will. It means nothing to me, it's just a silly emotion everyone thinks their feeling but all it is a mind trick, that's all it is to me. I cut off the lights and let the sound of the music put me to sleep.

Ally's POV (This one's going to be a bit short)

"Mom?" I said twisting and turning. "Mom where are you!" I screamed as I suddenly jumped up in the bed. "Ally calm down it's just me Taylor we just got back." She said sitting down on the bed. "Did you have another dream?" she asked sympathetically. I nodded and felt tears sting my eyes. "Come here." She opened her arms wide and I hugged her tightly crying a bit in her shoulder. "Ally, don't cry you know she loved you and she still does." She said comforting me. I sniffled and wiped away my tears. "Thanks Tay." I said giving her one last hug before she walked out of the room.

Taylor's POV

I walked down the hall and knocked on Austin's door. "Go away." He yelled. "It's Taylor." I said quietly trying not to wake up anyone. I turned the knob and walked in. "What are you doing in here…?" he asked looking around the room awkwardly. "Just came to see you Austin." I whispered. He patted the seat next to him in his bed and I sat right next to him cuddling closer to him. "Taylor we can't do this we could get in trouble…" he said biting his lip. "Don't worry we won't get in trouble Ally's asleep and Mimi and my dad are already in their room asleep." I said kissing his cheek. "Ok then." He winked and kissed my lips passionately as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Author's Note- now I probably know what you're thinking. WHAT THE HECK IS GOIING ON? But trust me when you find out all the puzzle pieces will come together very soon. There's a twist to this story;) Keep up the amazing reviews! And I promise to make the chapters longer starting with the next one!:)

Justforgetmenot-Awwww thanks for the great supportive reviews and I can't believe im basically getting almost everything about you on this story! Lol

SPAZZOUTyo123-I really hope your liking this story so far keep up the amazing reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	10. Chapter 10

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV

I woke up and yawned loudly getting out of bed and wobbling a bit to the bathroom. I looked like a total disaster as I looked into the mirror, at least it wouldn't be the first time I've looked like this. I brushed my hair putting it into a small ponytail letting my side bangs fall. I brushed my teeth and opened my door to go check on Taylor. I walked into her room and found that she wasn't even in her bed. "Where could she be?" I asked myself. I opened the door into Austin's room and he wasn't there either. Ok this is getting a bit…creepy. I walked downstairs slowly and heard giggling and laughter in the kitchen. I crept around the corner peeking my head out to see Austin lifting Taylor in the air and spinning her around. He's never looked so happy and I've barely even gotten to know him, something is going on…he lifted her up on the counter and what I saw next shocked me completely as he began to close up to her face. I leaned in more to see what was happening-but me being my clumsy stupid self- and I fell flat on the floor. "Ally!" Taylor said looking at Austin then back at me.

"H-hey guys, I just came downstairs to get something for breakfast." I said quickly getting back up on my feet. "Well I uh made some breakfast for everybody help yourself to one if you'd like." She said smiling at me. "Why weren't you in bed Tay you're normally a heavy sleeper." I said trying to dig deeper into what they were hiding from me. It was obvious they were hiding something from me. Taylor was playing with the bracelet I gave her when I was 7 and Austin's eyes are looking all over the place except at mine. Watching 6 hours of NCIS really helps when you're in this situation. "Well I don't know I guess smelled pancakes and wanted some." She said still fiddling with her bracelet. "It's true." Austin said casually blurting out. "I guess I make the best pancakes in the house." He said cockily. "Yeah with 20 boxes of frozen pancakes not hand made by you." I said sassily. He glared at me and sat back down at the table gobbling down his pancakes.

"So guys you want to go to the mall with me?" I asked thinking going shopping could get me off of my paranoid scenario of this. "Oh I can't go I have…chores to do." Taylor said rather slowly. "I wou-" Austin started but then Taylor nudged him in the rib. He gave her a look and he looked back at me. "I can't go actually I'm going to hang out with my friends today." He said awkwardly. I looked at the both at them, they were in such a weird state right now if I only I could laugh about this. "Well I can't go alone I don't know where anything is." I said sadly. I know I want to get to the bottom of this whole ordeal but they are really being a bus kill. "I'm sorry but chores are first after all." She said not looking at me. "Taylor this our summer not everyone else's I thought we were going to be able to spend time with each other, I am not stupid enough to know you won't do your chores." I said angrily. I walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Why couldn't Taylor just be honest with me and tell me what's going on we're supposed to be best friends and all she was looking forward to is to get lifted up by Austin. Life really does suck sometimes.

Austin's POV

"That was close." Taylor said taking in a deep breath of air. "Taylor look Ally is your friend you should be spending time with her." I said putting my plate in the sink. "Austin you know I love Ally but I love you too." She said wrapping her arms around my torso. I cringed at the word "love", I didn't even know if I was in love with Taylor, yes she's like me in some ways. But still I don't believe in love and Taylor and I have talked about this before she knows I don't believe it and she's always trying to persuade me into believing it. "Taylor our parents are probably going to get married then we'll be step-brother and sister." I said putting my hands around her small waist. "I know and it sucks all the girls will be after you." She said sadly. I kissed her cheek and she smiled as I hugged her. "Everything will be fine." I said soothingly. I heard my phone ring from my pocket and I got it out opening it up to the new message. "Ugh, I've gotta go Tay." I said kissing her cheek and running upstairs into my room closing the door shut. I pulled on my white tank with my black leather jacket, dark jeans and red high tops. I opened the door and ran right into someone making me fall straight to the ground. "I'm so sorry." I heard her say. I pulled my hand out of her grip realizing it was just Ally. "What where you're going princess." I said smirking. "Just leave me alone." She said meanly going back into her room. I sighed and as much as I regretted it, I followed her into her room. "Do you follow everyone around like this?" she yelled at me. I was taken back as her calm expression changed into one full of anger and hatred it was a side I didn't want to see people in at all.

"Hey calm down." I said as I put my hands on her shoulders, as awkward as it seemed I still did it. "Get your hands off of me." She said pushing my hand off. "That's it your attitude is really annoying me." I said bluntly. "Well if you don't like it then you can get your sorry but out of here for all I care!" she yelled back. I picked her up and slung her over my shoulders carrying her out of her room and down the stairs. "Let me go!" she yelled hitting my back. I "Shut up." I said rudely. She immediately became quiet as I snuck past Taylor in the kitchen and opened the door walking out with Ally on my shoulders. I opened my car door and put her in the passenger seat slamming the door carefully shut. My car is my baby if a scratch gets on my anger will go towards the person across me, trust me it happened. I walked over speedily to the other side and hoped in closing the door shut. "Your kidnapping me aren't you, let me out of this freaking car now." She demanded. I smirked and started the car backing up down the hill a bit too fast. "Could you slow down speed racer?" she said holding onto her seatbelt. "Could you be quiet?" I said challenging her.

Ally's POV

I rolled my eyes and decided to ask Austin the question I've been on this whole morning. "Austin can I ask you a question?" I asked innocently. "Uh oh not that face, what did you do to the house?" he said his eyes going wide. I let out a small laugh and calmed down in a more serious manner, "Austin what's up with you and Taylor…I kind if saw you picking her up and spinning her around this morning." I said just getting to the point. "Oh yeah she's my girlfriend." He said bluntly. "WHAT!?" I said freaking out. How could my best friend not even tell me she had a boyfriend and go on with her life thinking I wouldn't find out? "When did you guys start dating." I asked trying to take all this in. "A month ago." He said turning on a street. A month and my best friend didn't even tell me she was dating her soon to be step-brother! "I think I'm going to be sick." I held my stomach as I couldn't breathe. "Woah not the car Ally...NOT THE CAR!" I heard Austin scream before I blacked out.


	11. Chapter 11

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV

*beep beep* I woke up to the sound of a car horn. My eyes fluttered open to see Austin chilling back on his seat. "Morning sleeping beauty." He said winking at me. "What happened?" I asked confused. "I really don't know you just passed out." He said casually. I rolled my eyes at his attitude and unbuckled my seatbelt laying back in the seat. "You looked stress princess." He said as if it wasn't as obvious enough. "Yeah no kidding." I said sadly. I can't believe Taylor, I guess we just aren't as close as I always thought we were. "Ok that's it were going to the mall." Austin said starting the car again. "Austin I'm in my pajamas we are not going to the mall." I demanded. "Is this your car?" he asked getting smart with me. "Don't you even." I glared at him deeply in his eyes. His eyes were a brown color with gold flecks in them. I was so lost in the moment I didn't realize that Austin was already driving the car down the road. "You are so difficult did you know that?" I said rhetorically. "Oh trust me I know." He said smiling.

We arrived at the mall and parked somewhat in the middle of the parking lot. I looked ridiculous I've never experienced any type of humiliation than this. "Stop looking at yourself in the mirror Barbie and get out of the car already." I heard Austin say as he was walking towards the front entrance without me. I got out and ran up to him walking right beside him. "Aren't you embarrassed to even be seen with me?" I asked as he opened the door for me. "Ally, you shouldn't be worrying about appearances." He said in annoyed tone. "Well I'm sorry I'm a girl all girls worry about looks at some time." I said as we walked through the mall. "Ok what would you like Austin's treat." He said standing in front of a shop called "Seal". "You know how expensive this place is Austin? 10 bucks for a bracelet, we are not going here." I said grabbing his wrist and trying to pull him away.

Austin's POV

"We're going in here stop being such a cheap skate." I said pulling her back and dragging her into the store. I hated stores like these it's too girly for me it's almost like Christmas and a fairytale story threw up on each other. "Ok so uh, go look at some stupid outfits and try them on or whatever you girls do in there I guess." I said scratching the back of my neck which was beginning to become a habit. "Thanks Austin." She smiled and grabbed some jeans off a rack as I walked around the store. Some girls were pointing and giggling at me blushing every time I looked at them. I scoffed and sat down in a comfy chair waiting for Ally to come out. I don't know why I'm doing this for her, I guess some part of me wants to be nice to her and another part doesn't even want to talk to her. She finally came out wearing this silky blue dress with a gold belt around it and golden-yellow high heels. I was completely lost for words, words couldn't describe how beautiful and stunning she looked in that dress. "So what do you think, I know it's really expensive but it's just it was like it was calling me." She said smiling. She did a little twirl for me and I laughed at her. "You look amazing." I said with awe. "You really think so?" she said looking me in the eyes. I got up out of the chair and looked her directly in the eyes. "I know so." I said as sweetly as I could.

She gave me a little smile and ran back into the dressing room. What the heck just happened? My heart started to speed up a bit when she was so close to me, I put a hand over my heart feeling my heart beat faster than ever. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Ally came back out. "Ok what do you think of this one?" she was in short-shorts with a tank top and a collared unbutton shirt. "I…uh…" I was lost for words. My heart and now my words…this isn't me. "Ugly isn't it?" she said quietly. "No, Ally it's perfect you look amazing you should get." I said sincerely. "Really?" she asked. I shooed her away and sat back down in the chair until a girl with red hair came up to me. "Hi, I'm Amanda." She held her hand out and I shook it slowly. "Here's my number call me sometime." She gave me a wink and walked away. "Yeah, more like never." I said ripping the paper into pieces and throwing it on the floor. "Ok Austin I think I'm going to buy these." Ally said sweetly. "Now are you 100% sure you want to buy this for me because I have money too." She said, I gave her a look saying shut-up-already and she smiled. I gave the clerk's lady the money and she put the items neatly in a bag as she handed them to me. "Here you go." I handed Ally her bags and she squealed giving me a tight hug. There went my heart again… "Thank you Austin this is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me." I smiled at her and we walked down to the food court. "Chick-fil-a?" I asked. "Sure." We went down to the Chick-fil-a bar and ordered our food. I grabbed our trays and walked over to a table we could sit at. "Thanks again for buying lunch." Ally said taking a bite of her French fry. "So tell me about yourself." Ally said sipping on her diet coke. "Well what do you want to know?" I asked stretching my legs out on a seat. "Just tell me everything, anything." She said with fascination. She can be such a child sometimes. "Ok well I like the color red, I like music, playing sports, skateboarding you know the usual teenager things." I said taking a sip of my root beer.

Ally's POV

"What kind of music do you like?" I asked him politely. "Um really any kind of music rap, country, hip hop, R&B and rock at sometimes." He said. "Play any instruments?" I asked. "Let's see, I can play drums, harmonica, flute, cello, guitar, keyboard, piano, bass oh and I can play a trumpet through another trumpet." I stared in awe at him. I couldn't believe he was that musically gifted it was almost impossible to see Austin learning all those things. "That's amazing Austin." He smiled and continued to eat his food. There was really something about Austin that just made me want to get to know him more. We continued to make small talk through the rest of our lunch talking about music. We found out that we both like music a lot and that we both have a passionate drive for it.

"I really enjoyed today." I said as Austin and I walked out the front entrance. "Me too, we should do it again sometime." Austin suggested. We were walking to his car when a bunch of guys in jerseys surrounded us. "Well, well, well…isn't it Austin Moon." One of the guys with black hair said. "Oh hi Jet." Austin said sipping his drink as if these guys didn't intimidate him in anyway. "We heard you got out of juvie how was that place for the 7th time?" Jet said laughing with his friends. "Oh actually it was fine so if you'll excuse us." Austin said but a guy stepped in his way. "We're not finished with you Moon." A guy with brown hair said. "L-leave him alone." I blurted out suddenly regretting it. "Oh look who we have here Austin's little play mate." Jet said in a baby voice. "Get a life." I said glaring into his eyes. He pushed me up against Austin's car pinning my arms firmly to glass windows. "You're really cute." Jet said winking at me as our bodies touched. "Jet let her go now." Austin said in a deadly tone. His hand was tracing my pant leg as I let out a whimper. I was so scared I didn't know what he was going to do to me, I knew why Austin was being so careful about this. He suddenly but forcefully kissed me full on the lips muffling my screams.

Austin's POV

I felt my fist clench together and anger boiled inside every part of me. I walked over and threw Jet of Ally punching him right in the nose causing him to fall backwards on the ground. "Get in the car." I demanded. Ally nodded and quickly got in the passenger seat, I started the engine and backed up quickly driving off as fast as I could. "Ally are you ok I'm sorry I should've reacted quicker…" I said feeling a bit of guilt. She was basically seduced by the one guy I hated with my heart. "Austin its fine, I just don't want to talk about it ok? I nodded as we turned on a road and drove up the hill the beach house. I parked my car next to the garage and turned the engine off. "I'm sorry the whole thing got ruined." I said feeling really bad about all this. "Austin look at me." Ally said. I turned to face her chocolate brown eyes. "If it wasn't for you I don't know what Jet would have done for me, thank you." She gave me a tight hug and I felt shivers go up and down my back. It wasn't cold outside its too warm for that anyway.

I got out of the car and went to help Ally with her bags. We got up the stairs and the door opened before I had a chance to knock. "Oh um hey Taylor…" I said slowly. I'm in big trouble... Ally and I walked in making our way towards the kitchen and laying our things on the island in the middle of the kitchen. "Where the heck were you too!?" Taylor said with fury in her eyes. "Taylor calm down Ally and I just went out to the mall, since her best friend had to do chores I volunteered." I said using a fake smile. She rolled her eyes and sighed crossing her arms. "Ok whatever." She said dropping her mood and smiling again. "So Ally you want to do something later I was thinking we should have some girl time." Ally looked at me and looked back at Taylor. "No thanks I think I'll pass." Ally said rudely walking past Taylor and up the stairs. "What's up with her?" Taylor said turning back around towards me. "Oh yeah I told her that you and I are dating." I said pulling out a can of Snapple. "No! Austin how could you this could ruin Ally and I's relationship!" she yelled at me. "I'm sorry Taylor but she was going to find out sooner or later might as well come from one of us." I said drinking my Snapple and sitting down in a chair.

Ally's POV

I sat on my bed trying to read a book when Taylor popped her head inside the doorway. "Go away." I said sternly facing the other way. "Come on Ally don't be such a grouchy pants." Taylor said trying to make a joke but not everything is funny in life. "I said go away Taylor!" I yelled making her jump. "Ally if it hurt you that much I'm sorry…" she said. I could hear the fear in her voice but I really didn't care. I got up off the bed and got in her face glaring at her. "You are the worst best friend ever how could you go a month and not tell me anything! We are not as close I thought we were and we never will be now get out." I said. I'm turning more and more into Austin every day.

She nodded and walked out of the room slamming the door shut. I couldn't control the tears then, they just came out like a river and I just sat there on my bed crying. I can't believe we weren't even that close, she lied to me about everything with Austin. She pretended to dislike him but in all she was the guys girlfriend. I cupped my hands in my face crying my eyes out until I heard the door open again. "Go away!" I yelled throwing a pillow at the door. I looked up to see Austin coming in, leaving the door wide open. "Hey princess what's with the tears?" he asked trying to make a joke. No wonder they're dating. "I thought Taylor was my friend but she just lied to me, saying that she didn't like you right to my face Austin that hurts a lot and it hurts even more that she couldn't even talk to me about it, am I that horrible?" I started to cry again into my hands.

I felt Austin put his arm around my shoulder holding me closer to him. "Shh, Ally it's going to be ok." He said smoothing my hair. I started to cry even more as he embraced me in a hug. "Calm down please?" he asked moving a strand of my hair behind my ear. "You guys will become friends again I know it." He said with confidence. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. He leaned in closer to me as I myself started to lean in and soon our lips were touching. I could feel a spark of electricity run through my entire body, I could feel the butterflies it was like a wave full of emotions. I suddenly realized what we were doing and pulled back to see a heartbroken Taylor standing in the doorway. "T-taylor it's not what it looks like…" Austin said getting up of the bed and walking towards Taylor. She stepped back as he came closer. Which led him to getting smacked right on the face by Taylor. "You jerk! I gave you everything…I-I hate you, I hate all of you!" Taylor yelled looking at me. "And I hate you most of all." She said pointing at me. Her eyes became watery and she ran off to her room slamming the door shut. "Austin this wasn't suppose to happen." I said apologetically. "Just stay away from me got it." Austin said walking away and slamming his door shut. I ran towards his door slamming it over and over. "Austin don't treat me like this!" I begged. I could feel the tears stinging my eyes, I ran back into my room locking the door shut.

Author's Note- Hey guys so there was the little Auslly kiss for you guys just wanted to give you little hints of what Austin really thinks about Ally;) I know so this is a really long chapter it's like 2,500 words besides this. Ok anyways I hope you guys liked this chapter please tell me what you think, love to hear your reviews!

Honesthannah- aww you really like this story? Thanks I promise you there will be auslly but the story isn't it a story if I t doesn't have a bit of obstacles in the way:) thanks for the great review!

Cynthia-and you will get to read more because I'm going to make sure I get at least 20 chapters for this story!:) thanks for the great review:)

Joyjoybabii- I want to give a special shout out to you. You are absolutely amazing and I really do mean it. You really inspired me to write this chapter and you are just so creative and a very inspiring author. You are truly the best! Thanks sooo much for everything:)

-Taylor:)


	12. Chapter 12

Just Another Bad Boy

Austin's POV

Why the heck did I kiss Ally. I know I yelled at her for no reason when I was the one leaning in but still, I just completely lost it. I didn't mean to hurt Taylor like this, she wasn't only my girlfriend she was my best friend. I sat on my bed looking at the ceiling until my door slid open and Taylor came in with a box of tissues and the teddy bear I gave her for her birthday. "Taylor…" I said getting off the bed and embracing her in a huge hug. "I'm so sorry." I said soothing her hair. She just nodded and sat down in my bean bag chair. "Taylor look it was me who kissed Ally first it wasn't Ally." I said suddenly realizing she would have to find out sooner or later. "Why did you kiss her…" Taylor said tightening her grip of the teddy bear. "I don't know Taylor she looked really upset about something I guess it was just the heat of the moment." I said in full truth.

"I'm sorry Austin but I think we just need to be friends…" Taylor said wiping away some tears. "No Taylor you don't mean that." I said putting my hands on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Austin but I think it's for the best for us right now." I nodded knowing she wouldn't give in and I gave her a tight hug kissing her cheek. "Bye." She said walking out of the room and closing the door shut. I fell back on my bed and just thought about all of this. Why did I really kiss Ally? I knew there was something more to it…I just don't know what it is yet. Do I like her…heck no. I need to talk to someone who is an expertise in these kind of things.

An hour later I was at picnic table with my friends Elliot, Jake, Dez and Trent. "You like her it's as plain and obvious as that trash can sitting over there." Trent said lighting his cigarette. "Yeah dude just tell her you like her." Jake said as Trent lit up his cigarette for him. "Guys can you just shut up about me liking her I don't like her!" I yelled getting out a cigarette and lighting it up myself. "Oh man I totally agree you don't like her I know that…what I do know is you love her." Dez said with dove hands. I thought I was going to literally be sick at the sound of that. "Gross man, me loving Ally?" I said in pure disbelief. "Well it's the only thing that proves why you kissed the chick." Trent said breathing out a smoke cloud. "Look if I liked her I would be trying every move in her." I said proving them wrong. "Well you took her shopping, bought her clothes YOU paid for and you bought food for her plus saved her from Jet, what do you call that?" Jake said smirking. "It's called helping." I said matter-of-factly. God these guys are on my case 24/7. "Oh cut the bull carp already!" Dez yelled. "You mean crap…?" I said confused. "No what world did you come from Austin?" Dez said. I shook my head and looked back at Jake and Trent. "Why don't you find out what she thinks about you then." Trent said. "And now why would I do that." "Dude because you like her!" Jake yelled at me. I gave him a look that said settle-down-or-I'll-punch-your-face-in. His eyes went wide as he slowly sat down. "I don't like Ally that way." I said getting up from my seat. "Whatever Austin! Denial isn't only a river in Egypt ya know!" I heard Jake yell while I walked back to my car.

Ally's POV

I woke and realized the time was only 7:48 pm. Did I really sleep for 3 hours? I shook my head went to the bathroom brushing my hair and putting it into a messy bun since I was still a bit sleepy. "Ally?" I heard a voice from behind. I turned around to see Taylor sitting on my bed. "Oh hi…" This was the most awkward situation we've ever been in. She looked up from the floor and right into my eyes. She looked heartbroken and it made me so sad to know that my best friend was hurting deep down inside. "Just come here Tay." I said opening my arms. She came over and gave me a tight hug as she cried a bit into my shoulder. "You want to sit down?" I asked gesturing to the bed. She nodded and quietly sat down on the bed. "I broke up with Austin." She blurted out as a tear strolled down her face. "Aw Taylor, you shouldn't have Austin really liked you." I said sweetly. "But he didn't love me, he doesn't believe in love." She said as she cupped her face in her hands. "I know Taylor and I am so sorry." I said hugging her tightly. This is the saddest I've seen Taylor and it broke me to pieces.

"Did you really want to break up with him?" I said as she looked at me. "Yes," I gave her a stare. "No but it's for the best." Taylor said sighing. "Want to go skateboarding with me, I brought my maple." Taylor said her face lighting up. You can't ever deny Taylor when she wants to go skateboarding it's really one of her passions do you can't help but live it up with her. We went into her room as she grabbed her skateboard and her phone. "No helmet, knee pads…anything?" I said. "You're such a goodie-goodie." Taylor said as we ran down the stairs and out the door. "Woah wait, where are you guys going?" Mike said coming towards us from the kitchen. "Dad chill I'm just going skateboarding with Ally." Taylor said obviously getting annoyed with her dad. "Fine." Mike said smiling. "Have fun and please Taylor be safe, Ally I know you're going to be just fine." Mike said walking back into the kitchen. We walked out the door and I grabbed the purple bike on the side of the house I got on rode down the hill as Taylor walked with her skateboard in her hand.

Someone's POV

"Did you find him?" a voice said in the dark. "No sir he escaped in his stupid yellow car." I said. "Why did you let him escape you idiot!" he said with a loud voice booming against the walls. "B-boss we'll get him w-we promise." I said stuttering with a frightened voice. "You better because if you don't well… I think you know." He said evilly laughing. "So what do you want us to do with him boss?" I said with fear. "Bring him back here…dead or alive." He said as he walked out.

Author's Note- oh my god, looks like someone's dark past is coming back for them in the present!;) Who do you think they're after and why? Ok well keep up the amazing reviews thanks so much!:)


	13. Chapter 13

Just Another Bad Boy

Austin's POV

I drove down the road to our house when I saw Taylor and Ally. I drove up beside them slowly. "Well hello girls." I said winking at them. Taylor laughed a little and Ally rolled her eyes. She's such a bus kill sometimes, you can always count on Ally to ruin the fun mood. "You guys want to go out with me?" I asked both of them. "Now why would we do that?" Taylor asked. I stuck my tongue out at her and smiled. "Because I have no life obviously." I said plainly. Taylor's phone rang from her pocket and she answered. "Aw man, I'm sorry guys but I have to go my friend Lily wants me to come over to her house." Taylor said apologetically. "But I thought we were going to do something together." Ally said sadly. "Ally you can hang out with me." I said happily. "Ally I'm sorry but Lily and I are friends too I'll be back in like 2-3 hours." She said smiling. "Ally just get in the freaking car." I said annoyed. She gave Taylor a hug and went over to passenger's seat buckling her seatbelt.

"So where are we going?" she asked. "The beach, if you haven't seen bay Mont beach you're really not living." I said laughing. "Well I've never been around here before." She said shyly. Did I hurt her feelings or something? "I didn't mean like that it's just I was trying to be funny with you." I said laughing nervously. "It's ok Austin I know what you mean." I turned a left on bay Mont road and there was the sign proving we were at bay Mont beach. I parked the car and turned the engine off. "Ok we're here ready for some summer fun princess?" I said smirking. "Austin I have a name." she said giving me an annoyed look. "I know." I got out of the car and walked down towards the beach. "We don't even have bathing suits!" Ally said as she ran up to me. God she doesn't know what fun is. "Ok first of all we don't need bathing suit to have a fun in the ocean." I said taking off my black leathered jacket and kicking off my red high tops.

Ally's POV

I why in the world are we doing this, it doesn't look fun. It looks absolutely crazy he's probably gone mad. "Well are you coming?" I looked over to see Austin taking his tank off and I think I went blind for a minute. He had the complete six pack every guy dreams of having. He groaned and came over to me, "Like what you see princess?" he said whispering in my ear which sent chills up and down my back. "Well I'm not getting undressed like that in public." I said. "Ok whatever." Does he always say 'whatever' it's like it's his catch phrase all of sudden for me. He got in the water and started to move out deeper into the ocean. "Come on in it's fine!" he yelled back at me. I kicked off my beat up converse and walked into the cold shocking water. "It is not alright! It's cold!" I yelled but Austin was gone, like literally gone. I swam deeper into the water yelling his name. "Austin! Austin hello? Where ar-" I was suddenly dragged under the water. I kicked my feet with every piece of strength inside of me until it slid something around my waist. I'm going to die, I'm going to die… I was suddenly being lifted to the top of the water. I wiped the water out of my eyes coughing a bit, I looked to see Austin laughing his face off.

"Austin that wasn't funny, I thought I was going to die you idiot." I said slapping his shoulder. "Sorry princess, I can't help it." He said laughing even more. I rolled my eyes and started to walk out of the water towards the beach. "Ally please don't leave me." Austin said with a sad puppy face. He grabbed my waist pulling me back in the water. "Do you hear that?" Austin said hands still on my waist. "Hear what…?" I said confused. "Listen closely." I cupped my ears listening as closely as I could. I heard music from the other side of the beach and it was playing extremely loud. "Ahem, my lady would you like this dance?" he asked holding out a hand. "In the water?" I said laughing. "Yes my lady." He said in a british accent, making me laugh. He pulled my hands and we slowly moved to the music in the water. I put my arms around his neck as his hands went down back to my waist.

Something about this moment made it very special, it was getting dark and the beach lights were coming on and here we are just dancing in the water to the sound of music on the other side of the beach. We looked into each other's eyes and I smiled sweetly feeling my cheeks turn pink. Suddenly the song "Fairytale" by Justin Bieber came on. "Dear princess, dear darling promise I will be your prince charming, I know that you want the perfect wedding but you deserve a storybook ending, girl...you deserve the best baby no oh no no no…tell me where you wanna go I can take you there fly across the globe, baby don't be scared don't be scared baby don't be scared no no cause you deserve a fairytale ending…" Austin sang to me. A look of sincerity was shown on his face as if he meant every word as he sung it. I looked into his eyes as I got lost in them, he leaned in and time slowed down. He inched closer to me until a light got flashed in our faces. "What are you two doing in the water at this time!" a man said angrily.

"We're sorry sir, we lost track of time I guess." Austin said politely. "Obviously, get out of the water before I call the police!" the man yelled and we quickly got out the water. Austin picked up his jacket and tank top as we walked back to his car. "Look Ally I'm sorry I tr-"  
"Austin it's fine" I said cutting him off. He nodded and got in the car slamming the door shut. "Ok well the night's still young want to go to dairy queen for some ice cream?" he asked starting the car and backing up. "Yeah sure." He drove down the road turning out of bay Mont road and up the way we came from. We arrived at dairy queen as he parked his car right in front of the place. "Ok let's go." He opened the door for me and we walked in together going to the counter.

Austin's POV

"Hey Austin!" Riley one of my best friends from school said. "Hey dude what are you doing here?" I said as I realized he was working on a Sunday night. "Margie called in sick of course and now I had to take her shift." He said wiping the counter. "Oh that sucks man." I said pulling out my wallet. "Who's the girl?" Riley said pointing her out. Riley is always the one to point out the obvious. "Oh yeah this is Ally, Ally this is Riley." I said as she held out her hand. He gladly shook it holding on a bit too long. "Riley…" my eyes traveled from his eyes to his hand and he quickly pulled back. "Ok so what would you guys like." He said putting down the towel and going to the cash register. I looked at Ally and she smiled. "Fruity mint swirl please." "Ok one fruity mint swirl and cookie dough ice cream for you Austin be right back." Riley said as he went to the back. We grabbed a seat at a booth and sat down. "So how did you and Riley meet?" Ally asked curiously. "Well we both lived in the same neighborhood and one day I was getting beaten up badly by these kids that I pulled a prank on and Riley just swooped in knocking each boy to the ground in like a matter of seconds. Of course I couldn't see how he did because my eyes were closed. But all he told me was he beat them up with his one thumb and they scrambled away." I said laughing at the memory. Those were the good old days.

"Ok guys one cookie dough ice cream and fruity mint swirl for the lady." Riley said smiling at Ally. I knew that smile from anywhere, it was one of his famous flirty smiles. Suddenly I felt anger boil inside of me as I clenched my fist from under the table. "Riley is my best buddy I shouldn't do that to him so just calm down Austin." I thought to myself. "Here's the money, thanks." I said as he gave me a smile and walked away. Ally was obviously hungry because she ate the fruity mint swirl in under 30 seconds. "Well then." I said laughing. "You have a little… here let me just get it." I wiped the side of her mouth with my thumb. "Thanks Austin." She said grabbing a napkin and wiping my mouth with it. "Thanks princess." I said smiling. "Aw how cute." A voice said from behind me. "Do you ever leave me alone?" I said to Jet. "Do you ever stop being a blonde?" he said laughing. That wasn't even funny...you can make fun of my clothes but never my hair. "Get a life Jet and leave us alone." I said getting all up in his face. "Well Austin what can you do about it you're the one on probation you're just like your dad, come on hit me you can rot in jail just like your father did." Jet said challenging me. That's all he wanted from me, he's wanted me to screw up so I could go back to juvie or worse, jail. "This is for you." I grabbed a drink and poured it all over his head. "MOON!" he screamed trying to get the drink out of his hair. "Oops my bad." I said laughing. Ally just looked at me and laughed, "I'm so paying for this." Ally said handing the 5 dollars to the women for me pouring her drink on Jet. She's such a goodie-goodie I guess that what makes me like her so much. "Bye Riley!" I yelled opening the door for Ally. "Bye Austin!" he yelled as I closed the door and opened the car door. We both jumped in as I started the engine. "What did he mean by you can rot like your father did in jail?" The car came to a sudden halt. Should I tell Ally or should I not? It's personal yeah, but it's just oh what the heck… "Ally if I tell you, would you still want to hang out with me?" I said parking the car on the side of the road. "Of course Austin." I took a deep breath of air and exhaled. "Just tell her the truth Austin it'll be alright." I thought to myself.

"When I was a little kid...my mom got abused by my dad a lot," I said slowly. It still hurt to talk about this after all these years. "and so did I to the point where I would fall asleep to the sound of tears, fighting and yelling." I said. I could feel the tears start to sting my eyes but I would not let them fall. "My dad said that if I told anyone he would kill my mom and run away with me. I didn't want that I never did so I kept my mouth shut and went on with my life." I held my grip on the steering wheel tightly making my knuckles go white. "Then one day my dad got my report card and he got made because I was failing 5th grade practically. So he beat me with an electrical cord one night. My mom-being herself- stood up for me and got slapped by my dad. It was the most painful thing to see in my entire life I didn't know what to do Ally…I really didn't know. So dad let me go upstairs and I could hear my mom crying in pain, I was getting tired of it all to the point where I wanted to run away from it all, but there was only one solution and I called the police. They came and arrested him. But before he left he said he would find me and kill me and that he never loved me…that was when everything started to fall to pieces." I said sadly at the end looking away from Ally's face. I couldn't look at her I just couldn't I was afraid of what she might think. Suddenly I was embraced in a hug, I tensed up but gave in as I cried a bit into her shoulder. "I didn't know what to do Ally and now he hates me." I said mumbling into her shoulder as I let some tears fall. "Austin look at me." She said. I looked her in the eyes it was hard to look at her than talk to her about this. "It's going to be ok Austin I know it will, you have Taylor, your mom, Mike and you have me." She said sweetly. I felt more tears threaten to fall and I just dug my head in her shoulder. I didn't want her to see me like this, I haven't cried since I was 10. My dad always said it made me look weak but with Ally I could be myself without being judged. "I can't love Ally because I don't know how to anymore…" I said crying into her shoulder. "I'm heartless…just like my dad." I said in disgust. "Everyday I'm scared I'm going to grow up to be like him, follow in his footsteps and hurt every woman I'm close too." "Austin you are never going to be like your dad you have the choice to change your future not him or what he has done in the past." Ally said rubbing my back in slow circles. "I can't love anymore Ally it's just impossible…" I said as I got my head off her shoulder. "Well Austin sometimes you've got to believe that the impossible is possible."

Author's Note- Now you guys know why Austin is a bad boy all the time! I hope you enjoyed the little Auslly moment! You guys will get plenty more of they are now extremely close:) tell me what you think of this chapters you guys don't be shy to be honest with me!:) (Sorry if this chapters a bit long!) keep up the amazing reviews everybody!:) Now back to the main thing, it seems that some of you are wanting auslly really bad and I know but we all know as girls it is hard to get to somebody who is broken on the inside. In reality or in this story, I'm trying to make things go step by step so just cope with me guys. I'm trying to mix the feelings of real life with this story. I can't make them automatically fall in love or this wouldn't be an Austin and Ally story. So if you guys can be patient for like 1 or 2 more chapters I would really appreciate this and this goes out to the people who only want auslly other than that your fine. I promised you guys auslly and you're going to get it don't worry:)

Fairytale-Justin Bieber

-Taylor:)


	14. Chapter 14

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV

After Austin and I shared our little moment of tears and soothing words in the car, I couldn't help but a feel a wave of guilt hit me like a ton of bricks. Yes he could be obnoxious, cocky, rude, arrogant, egotistic, lazy and mean but deep down inside he felt as if he wasn't loved, he was scared of growing up and I couldn't blame him for it. We drove up the hill and he parked his car right next to Mike's. I got out and we walked to the door as Austin grabbed the keys out of his pocket and opening the door in one swift movement. I stepped in and smiled at Austin widely. "Why are you smiling like that…?" Austin asked closing the door shut. My smile dropped and I blushed deeply not realizing how stupid my smile was. "Anyways…" Austin said weirdly as he walked into the kitchen. "Ugh, their always gone." He yelled slamming a note down on the table. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Mike and my mom went out and then Taylor said she's spending the night at whatever that girls name is." He said nonchalantly.

"Well I'm going to go finish up my book." I said as I made my way out the kitchen walking up the stairs. Suddenly I was pinned against the wall making a loud thud. "Austin." I said staring into his deep brown eyes with flecks of gold that made my heart speed up…wait what did I just say?! "Yes?" he asked. "What are you doing?" I asked laughing. "Ugh you're so difficult can you just watch TV with me I'm bored." He said loosening his grip on my wrist. "But Austin I was going to go finish my book." I said whining a bit. I don't know why Austin would want me to hang out with him. "Please Ally?" he begged. I gave in and sighed walking downstairs with him to the living room. "So what would you like to watch avengers, spider man, dark knight rises?" I asked seeing he might find interest in those types of movies. "How about Romeo and Juliet?" he asked shyly. I nearly choked on the air I was breathing. "You…want to watch a romance/tragedy?" I asked slightly amused and slightly happy. "A guy has a soft side too Ally." Austin said getting defensive. "No Austin I didn't mean it like that." I said trying to fix things. "Chill I was just messing with you but seriously don't make fun of me for liking the movie and if you tell anyone even Taylor I will rip your book got it?" he said laughing and I just smiled. He slipped the movie into the CD player as I sat down on the comfy chair.

Austin's POV

The movie started and I sat on the couch right next to Ally as laid on comfortably on the couch pillow, moving her body from left to right. "Hey you ok there?" I asked smirking. "This is really not a comfortable pillow." She said fluffing the pillow. Suddenly an idea popped in my head. "Ally just lay your head on my shoulder." It was a big risk but oh well. "I…well…ugh ok." She said moving over to me as I stretched my arms over her shoulder. The movie started to play as we sat there in comfortable silence it was very peaceful in some sort of way. She nuzzled up into my neck and everything just felt right at the moment. 20 minutes later as we got in the movie Ally started to yawn and I thought it was just down right cute. Wait what the heck did I just say? I shook my head from the thought and returned back to the movie. 10 minutes later I heard Ally's snore and I just laughed at the scene. I slowly got up and cut the movie off, I picked up Ally carrying her up the stairs. I lightly kicked open the door and laid her down on her bed tucking her in the covers and kissing her forehead. "Thanks for everything Ally." I walked out cracking the door and went into my room slamming the door shut.

Ally's POV (Next Morning)

I woke up in my bed still a bit tired and confused at the moment. I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, after that I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and yawned. I really didn't get any sleep last night I couldn't stop dreaming about my mom and how much I missed her. I sighed and walked downstairs to see a shirtless Austin in the kitchen making pancakes. My heart sped up and I could feel my legs go a bit weak. "Hey princess I made breakfast there's some eggs for you on the table." He said flipping a pancake. I didn't know why he was acting so nice and different to me all of a sudden, it was weird. "Thanks." I said sitting down at my chair slowly. He flipped a pancake onto a plate and sat down in the chair next to me passing me a pancake. "No problem." He said sweetly. I was getting a bit worried to why he was acting as if he was a perfect angel. "Are you ok Austin?" I asked suddenly. "Yeah I'm fine why?" he asked as he popped a piece of pancake in his mouth. "No reason…" I quietly ate the rest of my breakfast in silence. I got up and put the plate in the sink walking away. "Hey Ally I was wondering if you wanted to go to a party with me tonight it's just I really don't want to go alone." Oh…now it makes sense he was just buttering me up so I could say yes to a party full of people I've never even met.

"I don't know I'm not really a fan of parties." Or in other words I've never been too a party or invited either. It really wasn't my thing and I wasn't planning on it to be a thing. "Oh come on Ally please?" he begged me. "Austin." I said sternly but he just had to look into my eyes and make my heart melt. "Fine but if anything goes wrong in the first few minutes I am leaving that party either with you or without you." I said walking up the stairs and running into my room. I closed the door with a small thud and slid down against it breathing heavily. I don't know what happened back there but I just couldn't breathe when he asked me to go to a party with him. No one's ever asked me out to anywhere before especially to a party. What have I gotten myself into?

Author's Note- Ok guys I know there wasn't huge Auslly moment but in the next chapter there will be some huge action because this chapter was a bit boring sooooo:) but first I need a favor to ask you guys I need 2 characters to be in this story for the next chapter at the party scene:) so here are things I need and I will only be picking two people that fit the characteristics for that scene:) so I need you to review to me what your personality is, your first name and what you like to do:) I will only need like 3-4 sentences about your personality for the next chapter thanks keep up the amazing reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	15. Chapter 15

Just Another Bad Boy

Austin's POV

I can't believe I asked her out, I mean it wasn't a date but you get what I mean. I could think of plenty reason's not to invite her. She's annoyingly cute, perfectly obnoxious and…wait where am I going with this? I felt a cold liquid running down my hand, I looked down to see that I was still pouring my milk in my cup. I grabbed a napkin and cleaned it up losing my appetite to eat or drink anything else. "Hey Austin." I heard voice. I turned around to see Taylor with a coat in her and a skateboard. "Hey how was Kalie's?" I asked leaning on the counter. "Her names Lily and yes it was fun." Taylor said laying her skateboard on the side of the wall and going to the fridge pulling out some orange juice. "How was Ally last night was she complaining about how I left for Lily's house?" she asked pouring the juice inside a cup. "Yeah it was fine we watched a movie together it was fun but then she fell asleep so I had to spend the rest of my night alone." I said sadly. But I was happy a bit, Ally and I actually bonded last night and it was a great feeling to have. "That's great I'm going to go check on her." She said drinking the rest of her juice and going up the stairs.

Taylor's POV

I walked up the stairs and went into Ally's room to find that she was on her bed reading a book. "Hey Ally." I said jumping right on the bed. "Hey Tay what's up?" she asked not taking her eyes off the book. "Ally lets go out and do something fun today!" I said excitingly. I really wanted to make up for ditching Ally yesterday I felt really bad about it. "No thanks Taylor." She said flipping a page. Wait did she just say no to her best friend? "Ally look I'm really sorry about leaving you yesterday." I said apologetically. I can't believe she was still mad about this. "No Tay it's alright I can't go with you because Austin said we could go shopping for the party tonight well actually I texted him because I didn't want to go downstairs. This book is amazing!" Ally said continuing to read her book. I felt a twinge of anger and jealousy. Was I jealous of Austin hanging out with my best friend? No that can't be… "You ok Tay?" Ally asked disturbing my thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine, I've got to go." I said getting off her bed and going into my room slamming the door shut.

Ally's POV

It was finally time to leave for the mall. I quickly got out of bed laying my book on the table and running into the bathroom with a towel. I took a quick shower and dried off. I grabbed my blow dryer and dried my hair while slipping on floral pink top with dark blue skinny jeans. I curled my hair with a curler and added some chap stick with stud earrings. I don't know why I was going all out to go the mall. I slipped on some flats and walked out grabbing my wallet and putting it in my back pocket. I ran downstairs to see Austin in the dining room, he looked different than the way he's looked before. He wore a purple collared shirt with tan jeans and yellow high tops. "Wow Austin nice look." I blurted out. Did I really say that? "Ha ha very funny, I just look good because one of my old friends is going to be at the mall." Austin said grabbing his keys as I followed him out the door. "Old friend?" I asked suspiciously. "Ok well she's just my ex-girlfriend but we became really close friends so don't make me look like an idiot ok?" he asked unlocking his car and jumping right in. I got in the passenger seat and buckled up. "Why do you wear a seatbelt?" he asked starting the car. "Maybe because I want too, and plus it's for safety. You're not the best driver in the world Austin." I said as we backed up down the hill and onto the road.

"Wow Ally vicious much?" he teased me. We finally arrived in the mall parking lot parking right in the front as usual. I got out of the car and we walked to the front entrance. We walked in and walked right over to the food court, "Wow Austin we just ate." I said sticking my tongue out. "Joyel said she would be here where the heck is that woman?" Austin said impatiently. "Austin calm down she'll be here just chillax." I said calmly. "Don't ever say chillax again." Austin said deeply. I rolled my eyes and sighed as we stood there for another 5 minutes. "Ugh I am not waiting for her!" Austin said walking away. "Austin!?" we both turned around to see a girl with deep dark brown/ black hair, her skin perfectly glowed she was really pretty. "Joy?!" Austin said happily. I swear that was the first time I've actually seen him have a sincere smile on his face. He ran over to her spinning her around in the air and giving her an obvious tight hug. "I haven't seen you in like forever!" Joy said happily hugging Austin. He looked so happy with her, was it bad I felt a bit sad? I stood there awkwardly as they began talking about their life and how it was going. I felt a bit secluded but it was nothing surprising it's not like I haven't been secluded from anything before. "Oh yeah sorry, um this is Ally my probably soon to be step-sisters best friend." He said introducing me. "Hi…" I said shyly. "I'm Joyel but you can totally call me Joy." She went up to me and gave me a hug out of nowhere. She seemed really nice and I liked her a lot. "I invited one of my friends to come if you didn't know that." Joyel said pulling out her iPhone. "But Joy I wanted to hang out with my two best girls." Austin whined. Was it wrong to think Austin's whining is kind of cute? "Oh just chillax Austin it's only Hayleigh…and Lisa, Kellyanne and Hannah…" Joy said under her breath.

Austin's POV

"You invited your whole gang!? Joyel!" I yelled softly tapping my foot, I really wanted to spend some time with Joy and Ally they were after all my best friends other than the boys I hang out with. "Austin I promised them come on please?" She begged and I just gave in. "Fine but I'm not buying anything for them." I said annoyed. "Thanks Austin." Joy said to me and kissed my cheek. I felt my cheeks turn a bright red and I just shoved my hands in my pocket. "Yeah whatever." I looked over to see Ally giving me a strange look I just shrugged and looked down. Did I still have feelings for Joy I really didn't know, her coming back has just brought back the good memories of us being together. Suddenly four girls came over to Joy surrounding her in a huge hug. I looked at Ally and she just gave me a confused look. "OK so this is Hayleigh, Kellyanne, Hannah and Lisa." She said sweetly. They all gave me a shy smile and I nervously smiled back. "Thanks for letting us come Austin." Kellyanne said shyly. "No problem." I said plainly. "Who's she?" Lisa asked pointing to Ally. "Oh this is Ally one of my…friends?" I said questioningly I didn't really know what Ally was to me. She smiled sweetly and girls smiled back. "Ok so I heard about this new shop called Wet Seal." Lisa said excitingly. Oh great another girl shop by the time I come out I'll probably be covered in girls deep red lipstick…again. I sighed and followed the girls as Ally walked next to me. "They seem really nice." Ally said sweetly. "Yeah they do I guess." I said. "Is this because they're here Austin I know you wanted time to be alone with Joy but at least she's here." Ally said as we walked into the shop. "It's not that Ally it's just this shop I hate girl shopping especially since I'm a guy." I said pointing to myself.

Ally just laughed and went on with the girls as I sat in a chair that was a bit uncomfortable, see in a guy's shop they have comfortable chairs with skeletons on it not a pink chair with flowers and sunshine's on it. I groaned in uncomfortable silence as the girls ran around the shop looking for some stupid outfit for the party. I invited Joy to the party when she told me she was coming to Florida for half of the summer, I guess she invited her friends too. Suddenly Hayleigh came up to me and sat in the chair next to me. "Hey I'm Hayleigh." She said holding out her hand. I sighed and shook it as we sat in a bit of awkward silence. "You like Ally don't you." She said suddenly. I stood up out of my chair as my face turned a dark red/pink color. "W-what are you talking about?" I asked stuttering. "I see the way you look at her." Hayleigh said smiling softly. "Look Hayleigh Ally's cool but I do not like her that way." I said fast-like. She gave me a look as if saying get-real. "Ugh don't give me that look." I said laughing a bit. Hayleigh was really fun to hang out with she was cool calm and collected. She laughed with me holding her stomach a bit, "Well I do know she does feel the same way." She said. "Are you a fortune-teller or something?" I asked feeling a smile tug at my lips. "Nope but I'm really good at telling people's expression by their eyes." She said sweetly. "Ok then what is that girls expression?" I asked pointing to a random girl in the store. "Uh well she looks worried I can tell by the way she's tapping her foot and holding her bag." She said with ease. My mouth dropped and I couldn't believe she was that good. "It's not a power Austin, it's just an emotion people feel." Hayleigh said with a little laugh. "Close your mouth no one wants to see that." She said smiling. "You're pretty cool." I said smiling back at her. She shrugged and laid back stretching out her legs. "Thanks blondie." She said getting back up. I shook my head smiling, she was very interesting.

Suddenly Lisa came up to me with a pink dress which was laced in the back with a black belt. "Hey Austin what do you think?" She said holding up the pink dress and then a navy dark blue one with a yellow belt. I stroke my chin imagining I had an imaginary beard making her laugh a bit. "I'm being serious!" She said sticking her tongue out at me. "I like the pink one it really brings out your eyes." I said sweetly. "It really does." I turned to see Elliot, Trent and Jake. I saw Lisa blush and give him a smile before running back towards the girls. "Flirt much?" I said to Elliot. "What dude she's pretty." He said putting a hand on his heart. "You think every girls pretty." I said getting real. "Not every girl…just look at Lady Gaga she's got the resemblance of a frying pan." Trent said leaning against the store window. I just laughed at his stupid comment and got up out of the uncomfortable chair. "Hey Austin I'm just going to pair a jeans. I've already got a shirt so that's what I'm going to wear to the party." Ally said laying down in the uncomfortable chair. "Ok princess." I said winking. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Wait that's Ally the girl you li-" I covered Jake's mouth before he could say anything else. I pulled him in the back of the store slapping him hard on the shoulder. "What the heck!" he said as I gave him another hard slap again. "Stop!" he yelled grabbing my wrist. "If you so much as tell anything about our talk a day ago I will personally trash your car to shreds." I said deathly. He nodded and I yanked my hands out of his grip as we walked back to the guys. As we made our way there Trent was bragging about one of his packed action moments. "And so I was like dude leave my girl alone and he was all like no and I was like big mistake and then he was like bring it and I ran over to him slamming him against the brick wall and then he was like damn dude let me go and I was like tough knuckles punk and then he was lik-"  
"Ok Trent we get it…" I said cutting him off.

Ally's POV

I was really happy Austin stopped Trent from going any further it was staring to get a bit annoying. "Hey Ally can we talk?" Joy said. I nodded and got up walking over to her. "Hey Joy what's up?" I said sitting down on one of the bean bag chairs. "Oh nothing it's just well let me just say it…do you like Austin?" she asked. Well I don't know why I would he's arrogant, mean, nice, sweet, charming…wait Ally stay on topic! "I mean I don't really know actually…" I said shyly. "It's ok Ally you don't have to tell me I understand but I just want you to know if you need anything you can always come to me here's my number." She said pulling a note out of her back pocket. I smiled and hugged her sweetly, I wish everybody was this nice. "So do you have an outfit for the party tonight?" she asked me. "Yeah it's just a casual pair of jeans and a shirt." I said nicely. She gave me a stare saying 'seriously'? "What…?" I asked getting a bit nervous. "Ally this is a summer party not a book club meeting you need to wear a dress!" she said excitingly. "Well I do have a sky blue mini dress that Austin bought for me but I don't know about wearing it to a party." I said. "You so have to wear it!" she said smiling. "Yeah you tote's have too!" we heard a voice from behind the wall. "Hannah were you eavesdropping on our conversation?" Joy said laughing. "Well duh." Hannah said squatting down and smiling at me. "I honestly think you should wear that dress maybe you should call us over before the party so we can take a vote!" Hannah said sweetly. These girls are so amazing I wish Taylor would be as fun as Hannah and Joy were. "Well I'll call Joy and she can invite you guys over." I said happily.

"Sweet!" Hannah said nicely. We all stood up having a quick little group hug. "Operation make Ally hot is a go!" Joy said smiling. I just smiled laughing a bit. "Operation what?" Austin said as we walked back over to the guys. "Oh nothing…" Hannah said giving me a wink. "Obviously they are hiding something." Hayleigh said out of nowhere. "I told you guys she was a fortune-teller!" Austin said pointing at her. She just rolled her eyes as Lisa joined in with the laughter. "You don't know what we're laughing about don't you?" Joy said putting a hand on her hip. "No not a clue." We all bursted out laughing. Maybe this summer wasn't going to be as awful as I thought at first. "Well I think it was cute." Elliot said winking at her. I saw her blush and I just smiled as she looked anywhere but his eyes. "T-thanks." She said shyly. I saw Hannah looking at Jake as I he flipped his brown locks of hair. I secretly snapped my fingers at her and laughed a bit. "Having fun there?" I teased and she just gave me a look. "Oh be quiet, he's just really cute that's all." She said trying to keep her eyes off of him. "Don't worry Hannah its ok to like someone." I said sweetly. The real question I needed to ask myself was, was it alright if I wanted to like Austin…

Author's Note- Hey guys I hope you guys liked this little extra chapter leading up to the party chapter! So anyway I want to thank all the girls that volunteered to be a character in this story! I couldn't pick just 2 of you guys so u had to pick like everybody I'm really bad at making decisions anywaysssss thank you for letting me use you a character! Just private message me if you'd like or review and I will private message you back thanksss!:) but I will need to get descriptions of what you guys look like if you don't mind thanks so much keep up the amazing reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	16. Chapter 16

Just Another Bad Boy

Austin's POV

After everybody got the dress of their dreams we went to the food court and grabbed something to eat. We sat down at a table in the middle of the food court and I greedily drank from my drink. I was really thirsty for some strange reason. "Ok girls," I gave Joy a stare. "And guys…we have a lot to do so Austin can we come over to your house?" She asked lightly batting her eyes. "Joyel you know how I feel about too many people at my house." I said sipping on my drink. "Well you get invited to a party and you don't mind being crowded around hundreds of girls." She said putting a hand on her hip. Oh how I loved it when she got all smart with me (note the sarcasm.) "Well I'm a guy that's my thing." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Obviously." She said sipping her drink and smiling at me. "Austin come on let us come over you know you don't own everything." Hayleigh begged. "Yeah Austin you really should let us come over." Hannah said happily. "Ok guys just shut up! You can come over sheesh." I crossed my arms getting annoyed with their constant begging. Finally after we finished eating we all separated into groups. "Ok guys I'll go with Ally and Hannah, Lisa and Kellyanne go together and that just leaves Austin and Joyel we'll meet back here in 30 minutes!" Hayleigh said grabbing Ally and heading in the other direction.

Joyel's POV

Austin followed me in the direction past the hair salon and the crazy shoe store. It was kind of awkward to be alone with him I mean we used to be together…it's a bit weird. As we were walking he shoved his hands in his pocket and then I knew he was feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Austin are you ok?" I asked sweetly. I was really concerned about him he seemed so paranoid about everything around him lately. "Yeah Joy I'm fine." He said but I knew he wasn't alright something was on his mind and I was determined to help. "Austin." I gave him a serious look and he sighed as we sat down on a bench seat. "What's wrong." I asked again putting a hand on his shoulder. "I feel like I'm being watched by someone 24/7 Joy and it's making me go crazy." He said. I could see the frustration on his face as he tried to slowly figure out what was going on. "Austin your father couldn't be out of jail now." I said as positively as I could, maybe there was a bright side to this. "He is Joy he always finds a way to get out of things!" Austin yelled as his face turned a bright red. I hugged him tightly as he wrapped his arms around me, I really didn't care if we were in the mall he is my best friend and always will be. "Are you going to cry Austin? It's alright if you want to." I said patting his back as people were giving us strange looks. He let out a laugh and sat up wiping his eyes a bit, "As if I would cry in the freaking mall." He said. We got off the bench and began walking as he put his arm around my shoulder.

Hayleigh's POV

As I was walking with Ally I decided to drag her into the sporty store to look for a volleyball to get for myself to play at the beach. "Why are we going in here?" Ally asked as I opened the door for her to step in. "Oh we're just going in to find a volleyball to play at the beach with." I said mischievously. What we were really in here for is to see if Ally could get attracted to another guy but if not she totally likes Austin for sure! "So Ally what do you like…volleyball…basketball…guys with blonde hair and a bad attitude…?" I said the last part under my breath. "What did you say?" she asked as we searched through a rack for pink Leets. "Ugh do you like Austin or not?" I said getting straight to the point. Some people are just really slow these days. "Hayleigh…I really don't know." She said biting her lip. Oh now she has to get difficult with me…great. "Look Ally you either like him or you don't it's as easy as that." I said as we walked to the front grabbing a volleyball and putting it on the counter. I quickly paid for the item and walked out as Ally was right on my heels. "It's not that easy to say Hayleigh…I mean yeah Austin's great but he's not really my type." She said. I sighed and just finally came to my senses realizing she was hard to crack. "Ok Ally I'm sorry it's just I think you and Austin…belong together." I said sweetly and she literally choked on the air. Was it that funny…I don't think I used an amusing tone in that sentence. "Are you ok?" I asked slapping her back once or twice. "Look Hayleigh, Austin and I are two different people we are NEVER getting together." She said emphasizing the word "never." If only Ally knew opposites attract.

Lisa's POV

We finally arrived at my favorite place it was JcPenney's and they 50% off for every two clothing's you buy! I grabbed Kellyanne's hand as Hannah rolled her eyes following us into the shop. We quickly ran in and I gasped as I saw the most perfect dress ever too bad it was $200 if only I was a millionaire. "Lisa you know you can't afford that even with all of our friends combined." She said putting a hand on my shoulder. "Yeah I know…" Yeah, I was pretty upset about it this was my favorite dress ever and I've been trying to save up for 2 years... oh well. I sighed and moved onto the next rack but not without running into someone. How clumsy can I get in this store? "I am so so-…Elliot?" I said as he picked up a shirt on the floor. "Hey Lisa." He said nervously. I felt my cheeks burn up as I smiled sweetly…if looks could kill I'd be dead like right now. I grabbed a piece of hair and pulled it behind my ear shyly. "What are you doing in here?" I asked shyly. That was a really stupid question. I saw Hannah and Kellyanne secretly giggling to themselves as they were hiding behind a rack. "So Lisa you like that dress?" He asked putting his hands in his pocket. "Yeah I do." I said staring at it in awe. "You'd look amazing in that dress." He said looking me straight in the eyes. Those were the type of eyes you wouldn't mind looking at for a whole year without blinking. "Thanks Elliot." I said feeling as if I was going to pass out any minute. "No problem, see you at the party?" he said walking away and all I could do was nod slowly as I my heart fluttered with happiness.

Ally's POV

We finally came back to the center of the mall since it was already 40 minutes later. Hannah was sitting down on a bench texting as Kellyanne and Lisa were laughing at Hayleigh's hilarious jokes and then there was me looking around the mall for any site of Austin and Joyel. How long does it take to get through one mall in 30 minutes? Calm down Ally maybe they lost track of time and went to another shop to get something. No that couldn't possibly be it maybe I was just getting a bit paranoid. I looked around one more time and at last saw Joyel and Austin coming around the corner laughing as he had his arms on Joyel's shoulders. "Hey guys sorry we took so long Austin got me some ice cream and I got a major brain freeze and then we went into a skateboard shop so I could buy him a skateboard for buying ice cream for me." She explained sweetly as Austin held his Maple skateboard with pride. I looked at them and my heart started to sting a little as his arm was around her shoulder. I mean do they like each other? Are they even maybe dating? No way it could be possible. "Ok well we have to get ready for the party tonight!" Hannah said pushing Austin away and grabbing Joyel's arm. "Pushy much Hannah?" Austin said pushing her back. She just smiled and stuck her tongue out. "Ok guys calm down, I'll see you later ok come on girls we've got to get ready for a party!" Joyel said hugging Austin and I before all the girls followed her out of the mall.

10 minutes later we arrived at the house and I went to the back trunk pulling out my bags. "Here let me help." Austin offered. "No thanks." I snapped. I walked to the front door and opened it since we left it unlocked before we left. "Well someone's catty today." Austin teased as I walked up the stairs. He of course had to follow me into the hallway. I turned on my heels and looked him directly in the eyes. "I'm not being catty!" I snapped back. Man was he getting on my nerves. "Aw is the wittle Ally jeawous?" He said in a baby-tone. "Of what?!" I yelled. I could feel my face turn red with anger as my foot tapped anxiously. "I saw your face when I had my arm around Joyel face it Ally you like me." He said in a more serious tone. "What makes you think I would like someone like you! You're lazy, arrogant and most of all cocky." I said meanly. "Oh but Ally that's what you like about me…you like that I'm bad." He said smirking. I rolled my eyes and tried to walk away but he grabbed my wrist pinning me against the wall. "You like bad boys?" he whispered huskily in my ear sending shivers up and down my spine. "Admit it princess." He said. I could feel his lips form into a smirk against my ear, there was absolutely no space between us and I was starting to get all hot. "Austin just stop." I said trying to push him away but he still pinned my arms to the wall. "Chill Ally I'm just messing with you no need to get rude." He said getting defensive. I scoffed and ran into the room locking the door behind me and throwing my bags on the floor as I slid down the door. I put a hand against my heart and it was beating faster than normal. Why was he doing this to me is this a part of his sick twisted game to make me go crazy. I can't breathe when he does that to me and there's only one explanation for all this nonsense, as much as I try to fight it…maybe I was falling for Austin and that was as dangerous as it could get just saying that.

Author's Note- Hey guys I know I haven't updated as quickly as I have but I've been really busy lately and I'm so sorry! Ok well I know there's not much to this chapter but this is the start to the REAL drama. In the next chapter Austin's past show's up again! I know I didn't do ALL the characters POV but that's in the next chapter for the people I didn't do in their point of view so don't worry!:) Ok guys well I think that's it and I want to thank all the characters in this story soooo much you guys are amazing!:)


	17. Chapter 17

Just Another Bad Boy: Questions

Ok guys this isn't a chapter but there will be one, what I need from all the characters in this story is an ideal dress. I need you describe your dress along with what type of shoes and shoe color. So If you guys could review back to this one and make sure you review not pm but make sure you review back to me what color dress and a description. Thanks soooo much! And this is only for all the NEW characters of this story and if you could post the review by tonight tht would be amazinggg:)

-Taylor:)


	18. Chapter 18

Just Another Bad Boy

Austin's POV

Why did I do that?! That was a big mistake trying to come on to Ally, I mean it's not like I like her any more than a friend right? I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair as I went over to my dresser and pulled out a yellow collared shirt with the usual white tank and a pair of dark jeans with blue high tops. I neatly folded them on the bed and grabbed a towel starting the shower in my bathroom. I started to wonder who was going to be at the party well yeah Elliot, Jake, Dez and Trent are coming along with the girls and Ally but who else? I stepped in the shower and got my hair went flipping it back as steam covered the mirror. 5 minutes later I stepped out and wrapped a towel around my waist opening the door and going over to my bed. As I was grabbing my high tops from under the bed I heard a knock at the door. I groaned and went over holding my towel. "Yes?" I said opening the door to Ally and she just stood there as her eyes went wide. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers, "My face is up here not down at my chest…do you need something?" I said smirking. "I uh…granola bar?" Ally said pulling a fruity bar from behind her. Oh man we're going to be here for a while… "Ally why did you REALLY come here?" I asked leaning on the door. "I don't really know if I should be going to this party Austin it's full of people I don't know." She said biting her lip which I found really attractive and cute.

"Ally chill out you can hang out with Hayleigh or Hannah or Joyel and Lisa oh and Kellyanne they are all amazing people." I really didn't see what the problem was. "Ugh it's just I don't think I would fit in with the popular crew it's not my thing." She said looking down at the ground. I put my hands on her shoulder and made her look me straight in the eyes. "Everything will be alright if you need I'm right there." I said sweetly. She nodded and smiled back at me, "Everything alright here…?" I looked over to see my mom and my eyes went wide as I realized I was still in my towel. "Ha…hey mom…" I said scratching the back of my neck as I blushed deeply from embarrassment. "Well I'm just gonna go that way…" Ally said running into her room and slamming the door shut. My mom gave me one of her famous looks… "Whoa mom Ally and I are not together and neither will we ever be." I said trying to reassure her that nothing was going on between us. We are just to people who really like to be around each other. "Mhm.." She said slowly before walking into her room and closing the door. Ugh…girls.

Ally's POV

I'm so embarrassed, I can't believe Mimi just saw Austin and me talking while he was just in a towel…my life is over! I got up and walked over to my closet pulling out the jeans and shirt I was going to wear for the party. "You better not be wearing that mess to the party." I looked over at the window to see Kellyanne and Hannah. "What the heck are you guys doing?!" I yelled frantically. "Hey cool down we're here to help." Hannah said. It was hard to be mad at them so I helped them in through the window. "Ok guys…you do know we have a door…much less a doorbell right?" I said slowly as I closed the window locking it. "Well of course we know that but doing that would take the fun out of everything." Kellyanne said smiling as she sat down on the bed. "OK let's get down to business, you are not wearing that junk to the party no way missy." Hannah said shaking her head. "Well what would you like me to wear?" I said rolling my eyes. I thought my outfit for the party was suitable. "This!" She said pulling out a short dress that was midnight blue with gems and a pair of silver heels with glitter on them but not too much glitter. "No way am I wearing that it's pretty but no…" I said pushing the dress away. "Ally don't be so stubborn you're wearing it!" Kellyanne said laughing as she pushed the dress towards me and pushed me into the bathroom. "Ok Ally we only have an hour before the rest of the girls get here so hurry up!" Hannah said as I locked the door and sighed. I started to cut the shower on as I grabbed a towel from under the sink. I stepped in the shower and soak my hair down from top to bottom running my fingers through the wet tangles.

Kellyanne's POV

"That dress is going to look amazing on her!" Hannah said but I was too busy thinking about this guy I met at dairy queen, he was so sweet and perfect in every way. "Kelly?" Hannah said snapping her fingers in my face. "Oh no there's that look again…is it that guy from Dairy Queen?" She said smiling at me and poking my shoulder. "Hannah knock it off it isn't funny." I said annoyed. She's been making fun of my little crush ever since we left the place, she was even making more fun of it while we were climbing up the ladder! "I'm sorry I'll stop…so what's his name again?" She asked as her she calmed down from her laughter. "His names Riley, he's just amazing I mean we never had an actual conversation but he seems so interesting." I said with awe. "Someone's in love." I heard a voice and we looked over to see Ally and she looked amazing! Her hair was in a long braid that trailed to her shoulders and she also added some stud earrings. "You look great Ally!" Hannah said as I put a thumbs up. "Thanks." She said sweetly. "Well I have to get my dress I left on the porch!" Hannah said getting off the bed. "Why did you leave your dress on the porch?" Ally asked laughing. "Because carrying it up a ladder is too much work." She said flipping her hair and walking out of the room. We heard something hit the floor and a door open. "Hannah what the heck are you doing in my house!?" we heard Austin yell as I started to laugh along with Ally as she sat on the bed next to me. "So who's this guy you met at Dairy Queen?" She asked me. "Well his name is Riley and he has dirty blonde hair and perfect sky blue eyes…" I said dreamily. "Riley? You mean that cute guy that works at Dairy Queen behind the counter?!" She said and I nodded frantically. I squealed and hugged her tightly as we jumped up and down. "Isn't he cute?!" She said. "Soo cute!" I squealed in excitement. I took a deep breath of air and started to calm down. "You guys would be perfect together." She said smiling. "Really I don't think he even noticed me." I said sadly…he probably didn't notice me because those perky girls were flirting with him.

Ally's POV

"Don't worry Kellyanne you're gorgeous don't even think otherwise." I said supporting her. She nodded and went to the window pulling up her dress, man does everyone leave their dresses hanging outside? "Ok well I'm going to get dressed and then we can do each other makeup!" She said running into the bathroom and slamming it shut. I sighed happily and opened the door cracking it on my way out. I knocked on the door softly and it swung open, "A-Ally is that you?" he asked in disbelief. "Yeah… do I look bad I knew I shouldn't have worn this." I said as I started to walk away but he grabbed my wrist pulling me back. "You look amazing princess." He said pulling a strand of hair behind my ear. "Ahem." I looked over to see Hannah with a hand on her hip as she started to tap her foot. "I'll see you in a while I got to finish up some things see ya." He said closing the door. I sighed as Hannah grabbed my arm and pulled me back into my room. "What was that!?" she screamed as she constantly shook my shoulders. "Hannah it was nothing calm down." I yelled back laughing a bit at her reaction this girl was so crazy sometimes but I loved her anyways. "Sure…" she said giving me a stare. I rolled my eyes as Kellyanne came out with a mid-thigh pink dress with a sweetheart neck line and pink converses along with silver hoops earrings. "You look absolutely stellar Kelly!" Hannah said coming over and hugging her. "Really…converses?" Hannah said giving her a look. "Hey I at least had the nerve to pull on a dress." She said smiling. Suddenly the doorbell rang and I ran downstairs to the door opening it up. "J-Jet!?" I yelped as he groaned. "Please tell me I have the wrong address." He said with an annoyed look on his face. "What are you doing at this house?" I yelled. "I'm here for Taylor." He said putting his hands in his pocket. Suddenly Taylor ran past me and into Jet's arms as he spun her around. "Wait…wha?" I said in confusion. "Oh Ally this is my boyfriend Jet." She said kissing his cheek…holy Lordy Jesus what the hay!? How could she be dating Jet knowing that all he wants is to get Austin back in juvie?

"Who's at the door?" I heard Austin yell from up the stairs. "No one!" I yelled back. "Ok guys well have fun at the party bye!" I said slamming the door on their faces. I sighed heavily and went back up the stairs to see Austin messing with Kellyanne. "Why can't I?" he whined to Kellyanne. "Because first of all their pink and I'm 3 shoe sizes smaller than you!" she yelled back sticking out her tongue. He crossed his arms and pouted his lip then looked up at me. "Oh hey princess." He said lamely. "Ok guys the rest of the girls just pulled up in their car lets go." Hannah said as we all walked out of the room. We walked down the stairs as Austin opened the door for us. We walked up to the white van as the door slid open. "Hey girls and Austin." Joyel said as we got into the car. "Hey Jordan." Austin said giving a high five to the guy who was in the driver's seat. I made my way to the back as Austin followed me. "Who's that?" I asked pointing to the guy in the driver's seat. "Oh that's Jordan, Joyel's brother." He said as the car made its way down the driveway. "Oh." I said not really knowing what else to say. I looked around the car and looked at everyone's dress, Joyel's was a black dress with frills and white flats with 4 blued gems and blue hooped earrings, her hair was pulled back in a glamour ponytail that looked absolutely amazing. Hannah was wearing a short red strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and black wedges. Her hair was perfectly flattened and glistened in the light it was stunning, everyone looked so amazing and then there was me. After that I saw Lisa's dress it was amazing it was an emerald green dress with white sparkles on the waist band and white heels with black gems. "You ok Ally?" Hayleigh asked me turning around in her seat. I looked at her dress and her hair…it was curled but pulled back into a ponytail. Her dress was a light blue color with black gems and green flats along with black hooped earrings. Everyone looked amazing. "Yeah I'm fine." I said smiling. The car came to a stop in front of a huge beach house, "Ok guys I'm picking you up at 11." Jordan said looking back at us. "And I mean 11 sharp Joyel nothing less and nothing more have a good time." He said as we all stepped out of the car. "Ok time to get our party on!" Lisa said running up to the door. I could hear the sound of loud music from all the way outside. We made our way to the door and knocked on it as a guy with black hair and green eyes opened it up. "Hey Austin you made it!" he said as he yanked Austin in the house. "Ok Ally ready to have some fun?" Joyel said linking our arms together as we stepped in. "No…not really." I said shyly. "Oh come Ally you have to have fun it's a summer time party! These types of parties are legendary!" Hayleigh said staring at the house in amazement. Legendary…that's what I was afraid of being part of.

Austin's POV

"Want a drink?" Alex said handing me a beer as we walked into the kitchen. "Not right now I have to watch Ally and if I'm caught drunk I'm sure to get in trouble." I said looking around the house. "Suit yourself." Alex said chugging down the bottle of beer. The house was so crowded with people it was hard to even realize he had a back door to the house. "So are you and Joyel back together?" he asked taking another sip of his drink. "Nope we're just friends and that's all we'll ever be." I said sternly. "Well you should go mingle with the ladies' man. This is paradise." He said gesturing around the place. "Alex I'm fine I don't need to get a girl at this party." I said a bit annoyed. He's always trying to set me up with girls at every party and to be honest I don't really want one anyways. "Hey you see that girl?" he said pointing to Hannah. "You mean Hannah…what about her?" I asked. "Yeah she's pretty hot you should go out with her." He said smiling. "Ok first of all Hannah's one of my friends yeah she's extremely pretty but I only see her as a close friend." I said trying to get straight to the point. "You're so stubborn Austin." He said taking another sip of his drink. "But if you won't make a move on her I will." He said handing me his cup of beer and walking over to Hannah. I rolled my eyes and looked at them suddenly Hannah slapped his face and stomped over into the crowd along with Hayleigh. Alex walked over to me holding his cheek. "Man that woman can hit." He said rubbing his cheek. I just laughed and grabbed a diet coke out the fridge. "Come on let's go." I said as I made my way to the crowd. I saw Ally sitting on the bench and Joyel talking to her, so I decided to walk over and talk with her. "Hey Joyel go have fun I want to talk to Ally." I said as she nodded and got off the bench. I sat down in the empty space and looked at Ally. "You ok princess?" I asked. "Yeah I'm fine." She said shyly. I sighed and got up holding out my hand for her to take. "What?" she asked confused. "What does it look like I want you to come dance with me." I said smirking. "I don't know I'm not a great dancer." She said not looking me in the eyes. "It's ok I'll be right here." I said comfortingly. She smiled and took my hand as I led her to the dance floor. We got to the dance floor as I twirled her around and put my hands on her waist guiding her to rhythm of the music.

I could feel her body tense up as I guided her hands around my neck. I leaned down and whispered softly in her ear, "It's just like when we were in the water Ally let it move you." I said softly in her ear. She loosened up a bit as her hips swayed to the music, it was almost as if the world disappeared as I looked into her eyes. But all that was taken away by someone tapping on my shoulder, "May I take her away for a dance?" a guy with brown hair asked looking into Ally's eyes. No she's mine go dance with someone else you pathetic loser. "Yeah sure." I said as he took her hand and led her far into the crowd. "Damn it I should've said that." I said getting a bit mad. "Say what?" I looked over to Riley eating some sipping on a drink. "Hey Riley." I said as I walked out of the dance floor. "What was that about, you looked like you were going to kill the kid." He said sipping on his drink. "It's just he interrupted my dance with Ally…who does that?!" I yelled waving my arms around frantically. "Well um…you do." He said. "Hey that was only like 1 time!" I said getting defensive. "Yeah more like 12…" he said under his breath. He began slurping on his drink and slurping it even more before I had to hit it out of his hand. "What the heck Austin!" he yelled getting ticked with me as his face turned red. "Sorry I'm just annoyed Riley." I said cupping my face. "Yeah I know the feeling…" he said eyeing his cup that was now on the floor. "Yeah sorry about that." I said sheepishly. Suddenly through the crowd I saw the guy that took Ally to the dance floor trying to put his hands under her dress. She tried pushing it away but he kept on trying. "I'll be right back…" I said making my way into the crowd and pushing people out of the way to get there. I finally reached there and put a hand on his shoulder. "Ally it's time to go." I said gritting my teeth. "Whoa dude we just got here." The guy said obviously drunk. "Let her go." I demanded. But he yanked her back as I tried pulling her back. I suddenly got tired of this little game and went over and punched him right in the stomach making him huddle over in pain. "I told you so." I whispered in his ear before taking Ally's hand and dragging her out of the dance floor. "Thanks Austin." She said as we went into the kitchen. "No problem Ally." I said reaching into the fridge. I saw a bottle with my name on it, how strange Alex normally never puts my name on a water bottle. He probably didn't want people taking it. I opened the bottle and it tasted a bit strange but I drank the rest of it throwing it in the trash. I lead Ally to the living room away from the dance floor as my vision started to become a bit blurry but I shook it off. I led her past a crowd of drunks when my head started to pound, my vision started to get even worse as I couldn't see Ally. "Austin are you ok?" Ally asked me. I nodded as I couldn't hear anything and the room started to spin suddenly I collapsed to the ground. "Austin!" Ally yelled before everything went pitch black.

Author's Note- Yes this chapter is 3,288 words long! I'm so proud it's my longest chapter yet! I wanted to give you guys a surprise at the end I want everybody and I mean EVERYBODY to tell me what you think about this chapter don't be shy to post a review I love them!:) Anyways keep up the amazing reviews and awesome support! I want to thank awesomegal101 for picking out some of the dresses for the chapter THANK YOU SOOO MUCH YOU ARE AMAZING! I want to thank every character in this story also remember to leave a review I really want to know what you think about this chapter:)

-Taylor:)


	19. Chapter 19

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV

I sat there in the waiting room of the hospital rocking back and forth like crazy. I felt like crying so badly, Austin just passed out right in front of me and I couldn't help but feel guilty that I didn't see his helpless expression. "Ally calm down Austin is going to be perfectly fine." Joy said as she rested a hand on my shoulder. "I don't even know what happened back there." I said cupping my face as some tears slid down my cheek. "Aw Ally it's going to be fine don't you worry one bit! Austin's a fighter." Hayleigh said with enthusiasm. I love these girls. I gave Hayleigh a tight hug along with the other girls as we sat there patiently in the chairs. "Hello are you…Allison?" a nurse with long blonde hair and wavy curls said flipping papers over the clipboard. "Yes ma'am." I said getting up out of the chairs. "How's Austin is he going to be ok?" I asked rapidly. "Yes he is but I have some questions to ask you if you'd like to take a seat." She said and I nodded as we took a seat away from the rest of the girls. "We found some type of drug in his drink and he had a serious reaction to it, was anyone that was at the party near his drink?" she asked. "Well I don't think so, he wasn't drinking I swear it was just a regular water bottle with his name on it and that's all." I said as I tried to hold back a few tears. This was almost scary… "Ok thank you Ms. Dawson you may see Austin but only one at a time." She said smiling. I got up out of the seat and walked over to the girls. "Ok guys well Austin was drugged…" I said sadly as all of the gasped. "Who would do that?" Hannah said. "Someone who wants to get rid of Austin that's for sure." Kellyanne said as she sighed sadly. "Guys Austin's ok let's go see him." Joy said standing up. But I quickly stopped them, "Only one at a time." I said. "Ok Ally you're going first." Lisa said sweetly.

"Are you sure none of you guys want to go first?" I asked hesitantly. I didn't know why none of them wanted to go first. "We're positive just go." Hayleigh said shooing me away. I smiled and walked down the hall I turned a left and stood right in front of Austin's door. I sighed and twisted the doorknob opening it slowly, I saw Austin sitting up in the bed watching the television. "Ally is that you?" he asked squinting his eyes. I closed the door and walked over, "Yeah it's me." I said smiling I was always happy around Austin for some strange reason. "Where's the girls?" he asked looking behind me. "In the waiting room nurse said only one at a time." I said smiling. He patted the side of the bed and I sat down right next to him, "Austin what happened to you back there?" I said obviously stating out the party accident. "I don't really know one minute I feel fine the next I'm blacked out on the middle of the floor." He said running a hand through his blonde locks of hair. "Well are you feeling alright?" I asked sweetly changing the subject. "What if it wasn't an accident Ally?" Austin said ignoring my question. "Austin you're being paranoid." I said trying to be rational. "It wasn't an accident Ally someone tried to drug me on purpose!" he said his face started to turn red. "Calm down!" I whisper yelled at him. "I will not calm down someone is out to get me!" he yelled. I winced and his face became soft once again, "S-sorry Ally I just get worked up about these things…" he said looking down. I smile and give him a tight hug. "You get out of the hospital in a few hours." I said smiling. "I know we should go to Dairy Queen to celebrate." He said smiling that cute smile of his. What the heck am I saying…? "Of course well I've got to go." I said getting off the bed. "Aw but princess you just got here." He whined. "Chill out Austin, Joyel is coming in next probably." I said smiling. I gave him another quick hug before walking out and into the food court to grab a small snack.

Austin's POV

I like Ally. Was all I could think about in my mind. It was a crazy thought, nut I couldn't get the way she looked in her dress last night. She looked amazing. I needed to tell Joyel about this but I didn't know how to. But it was a small crush probably something that will definitely go away it can't be permanent right? What the heck have I gotten myself in to. The door suddenly swung open as Hannah came in closing the door. "Hey Hannah." I said sighing. Wait maybe I could tell Hannah, she seems trustworthy. "Hey Austin you feeling ok" she asked sitting in the chair across from the bed. "Yeah I feel fine hey can I tell you something personal?" I asked getting a bit nervous. "Anything." She said sweetly. "Ok well I think I might…" I said starting off slowly. "You think you might like Ally but you obviously can't because you're afraid." Hannah said easily as if she read me like a book. "How'd you know that?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. "Been getting lessons from Hayleigh it really works." She said laughing. Ah, Hayleigh she sure was something. "So are you going to ask her out?!" Hannah said getting excited. "Hannah it's just a small crush and plus I'm not looking for a girlfriend anyways." I said nonchalantly. "But you like her." Hannah said stating the truth. "Hannah look Ally's great and all but we're total opposites it's just attraction that's it." I said but I knew I was just lying to myself and to her. "Ok Austin…" she said letting it go. "Just think about it Austin." Hannah said getting up out of the chair and walking over to the door. "Really think about it." She said emphasizing the word "really" and closing the door shut. I sat back in the bed looking up at the ceiling as my phone rang on the table. I forgot it was there for a minute. I picked it up and looked at the number it was an unknown one…strange. I picked it up and answered it, "Hello?" I asked slowly. "Hello Austin." A strange voice said. "Who is this." I said freaking out a bit. "Now listen to me Moon, you can't try hiding from me for so long I know where you are every second of the day. If you even think about telling anyone about this call I will kill that little precious Ally of yours." After that the phone beeped as the line was dead. I was panicking in my mind, someone's out to get me…was it my dad? Jet and his crew… I couldn't tell but I was starting to get scared. I couldn't lose Ally… she was and is my best friend.

After a few more visit from the girls I was ready to get out of the hospital. They wheeled me out and into the parking lot where I saw my mom parking my mustang. "Oh honey!" she yelled running over to me and giving me a tight hug. I hugged her back and gave her a sympathetic smile as she helped me into the car. I looked over to see Ally coming out of the entrance and a person with a hoodie right behind her as she walked out. I squinted my eyes as the person looked very suspicious, I could feel its eyes watching my sudden movements. As Ally got in the car she slammed it shut as the person walked away and out of sight. I shook my head trying gather my thoughts. We drove off slowly down the road as my mom started to make small talk, "Austin what were you doing at a party being drunk!" my mom yelled. I could sense she wasn't really mad she just wanted to be mad because she was mad at herself. "I'm fine mom just chill out." I said trying to calm her temper. We drove up the hill to our house and she parked my car as I unlocked the doors and jumped out. Ally got out and looked at me with those big brown eyes of hers. I looked away quickly and walked over to the door as I opened it. Something about the house didn't feel so right at all. Ally walked in along with my mom as she went straight into the kitchen. I smiled at Ally as we walked up the stairs. "So Austin do you still wa-" she opened the door to my room and gasped loudly. "What's wrong prin-?" I looked at my room and saw that it was completely trashed. My keyboard was thrown on the floor, my guitar was smashed to pieces and my clothes were sprawled out all over the floor. My bed was a complete mess it was like a tornado swept over my entire room. "Austin what the heck happened in here?!" Ally said as her eyes were still wide with shock. I was mad no more than mad I was pissed. Who the heck does this guy think he is trashing my room to pieces! I looked over at my pillow and saw that there was a small note. It said, "I hope you got my warning." It said as it signed a star at the end of the note. "What's that?" Ally asked me. I slipped the note into my back pocket putting on a smile. "Are you ok Austin?" she asked with a worried expression on her face. "Yeah I'm fine." I said not making eye contact with her. Truth was I was not ok, I was nowhere near ok…

Author's Note- ohhhh looks like Austin's in a bit of trouble! I want everyone who's reading this story to tell me who they think the secret stranger is and why you think it is that person!:) Keep up the amazing reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	20. Chapter 20

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV

I sat at my desk flipping through a magazine, it's been a week since Austin got out of the hospital. Did I mention he's been ignoring me ever since the day his room got trashed to pieces. I hope he doesn't think I did that, who would do such a thing to Austin. I turned around in my chair laying my head back to collect my thoughts. He's been so suspicious ever since that day, I even helped him with his room and since then he's been nothing but distant. It's kind of annoying if you think about it. You help someone and in return you get their respect and loyalty, but with Austin all you get is silence. I sighed and got up out of the chair opening the door to the smell of fresh spaghetti for dinner. A smile tugged at my lips as I walked down the stairs and to my dismay there was Austin stirring the pasta noodles. He looked over at me and quickly put his eyes back on the pot of bowling pasta. That's it. "What is your problem!" I snapped at him. His eyes never left the pasta bowl as he kept on stirring. My body raged with anger, how could he treat me like this I thought we were friends! I walked over and slapped right on the face, he let out a groan of pain not looking into my eyes and that's when it hurt. "I can't believe you're ignoring me after I thought we were friends Austin! You've been so quiet and silent ever since the day you got home!" I yelled as I felt like crying. I didn't know why but it was hard to actually get over this. "Can you just go please?" he asked gritting his teeth. "Why are you being such a jerk to me all of a sudden!" I yelled again demanding an answer. "Why should I have to listen to you!" he argued back as he slammed his fist on the counter. This was a side of Austin I haven't seen since I snuck in his room. "Huh Ally why tell me why!?" he barked as his face turned cherry red. I was taken back I didn't know what to say, he just blew up right in my face and it scared the heck out of me.

He got closer to me as I stepped back. "Just go away." He said looking me deeply in the eyes and I knew right then and there that he meant it. "I'm not going until you tell me why you are being so distant from me." I said standing my ground, I wasn't going to let him get his way that easily. "Leave me alone will you!" he yelled as frantically waved his arms. "I don't need to tell you anything so just shut up and get out of my face." He said and that's when I felt like he snapped me into two pieces. I ran upstairs before I let any tears slide, I opened my door slamming it shut. I ran over to my bed and just sat there letting tears slide down my cheek. I can't believe Austin said that to me back there it was as if a whole other side of him blew up in my face. My phone rang and I opened it wiping away my tears, "Hello?" I asked as my voice cracked. "Hey Ally it's Hayleigh I got your number from Joy." She said sweetly. "Oh that's cool." I said lamely. "What's wrong?" she asked and my body froze up, I couldn't tell her what happened between me and Austin as much as I trust her I just can't really tell anyone right now. "Nothing I just tripped and my knee hurts really badly." I said lying to her. I hated lying to her she was such an amazing person but I had to. "If you say so…" she said and I knew she was lying about believing me but I guess she let it slide this time. "Ok well I'll go I'll call you later?" she asked me. "Yup." I said as we said our goodbyes. I closed my phone and sat it on the table as I laid back on my bed looking up at the ceiling. Why was Austin being so distant from me, did I say something to him? Or does he just flat out don't like me? Yeah it's probably the first one, I sighed and got off the bed walking into the bathroom. I splashed my face with cold water and dried my face off throwing the towel back on the counter. I walked out and jumped back on my bed grabbing my phone as the door open. I expected it to be Austin but it was just Taylor not that I wasn't excited or anything. "Hey Ally." Taylor said as she came over and sat on my bed. She gave me a tight squeeze as I hugged her back. "Where have you been I didn't even see you at the party a week ago." I said sadly. I wanted to hang out with my best friend but she was always busy apparently. "Oh I was at Lily's house." She said easily. Something about her tone was throwing me off.

"Why were you at Lily's?" I asked. "She wanted me to spend the night at her house and I said yes." She said playing with the bed sheets. "You haven't spent any time with me since we've gotten here." I said sadly. I was right for once, we haven't done anything together she's always with Lily and I think I'm being replaced. "I know Ally and I'm sor-" she said but was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at her screen her eyes went wide, "What's wrong?" I asked getting worried. "Oh it's nothing one of my friends just went into surgery I have to go." She said getting off the bed. Something about this just didn't add up, she just got back from Lily's and now she's leaving again it's like she wants me to spend my summer alone. "Ugh, ok bye I guess." I said as she closed my door on the way out. I looked on at the floor and saw a container right next to my bed, I got up and went over to it. I picked it up and examined it, observing it closely. It was a powdery substance and it had the word Mescaline on it in big letters. Mescaline is a very powerful drug that can blur a person's vision, why would Taylor have that kind of drug in her possession? I walked over and hid it in my dresser closing it shut. Things were getting creepy, I was getting nervous…was Taylor on drugs or something? No she would never do that… I ran my fingers through my hair as I groaned. Why aren't the pieces coming together at all? I sighed and opened my door walking heading for the stairs but I stopped myself at Taylor's room. I stepped back and opened her door quietly, I didn't want Austin to know I was snooping but I had to find out what Taylor was doing with Mescaline. I closed the door behind me, locking it. I went over to her bed and looked under the pillows still nothing there. I went over to her dresser rummaging through it but still nothing was in sight. Now if I was Taylor where would I be hiding my things… the idea popped in my head and I went through her suitcase. Inside I found a book and instruction booklet on how to make drinks and mix them. Why would she have a booklet on how to make drinks…? I sighed in frustration as I slammed the booklet back inside her suitcase. This absolutely making no sense, she's my best friend she wouldn't be taking drugs that's just… "What are you doing in here." I looked over to see Austin with an angry look right on his face. "I was just looking for my… blow dryer she took it a couple days ago." I said lying to his face and for some reason he didn't buy it. "Why are you really in here." He said as his tone got darker. I sighed and walked over grabbing his arm and dragging him into my room. "Ally let me go." He said annoyed. I knew he would be against this since what happened in the kitchen turned out bad but he just needed to hear me out. I went through my dresser looking for the bottled drug but I couldn't find it. "It was right here!" I said still searching through my dresser. "What are you talking about?" Austin said impatiently. "There was this drug I found on the floor as Taylor walked out of my room, it said Mescaline on it I stored it in my dresser and now it's gone!" I said and I could feel that he wanted to laugh as he thought this was just a joke. "So what you're saying is Taylor your best friend may I add is taking drugs?" he asked crossing his arms. "No I don't be-" "Then why are you convicting her of doing it." He said cutting me off. I shrugged as I didn't know what else to say… "Are we done here?" he asked turning around. I nodded as he slipped out the door. "It was right here." I thought to myself… I wasn't seeing things it was right there I was absolutely sure of it or was I going insane…?

Author's Note- Hey guys I hoped you like this chapter tell me what you think! Keep up the amazing reviews!:) I want to thank all the characters in this story!:)

AwesomeGal101- Thanks for everything you have done you are really awesome thanks for the support!:)


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note- Hey guys I just wanted to say this is not a chapter its just a shout out for my new story called "The Fallen" I would really appreciate it if you guys read some of it, I only have one chapter up right now but I will have more for a start off!:) and of course it's an Auslly love story don't worry but I think you guys should give it a try if you have any questions or if your confused about the chapter 1 just review and I WILL pm you:) keep up the amazing reviews!

-Taylor:)


	22. Chapter 22

Just Another Bad Boy

Austin's POV

I walked towards my room slamming the door shut. I don't know why I was being such a jerk to Ally of course I liked her and that was dangerous. The problem of all this is that I can't be with her…not that I want to because I don't date no matter who it is. I sighed and jumped on my bed…how could she convict Taylor my exceptional ex of doing drugs. I mean everyone would assume it was me but I don't know why Ally would say such an awful thing about Taylor I thought they were friends. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door, I got up slowly and opened it to find Ally standing there. "Yes?" I asked in annoyance. "Austin I know you think this is a big joke but I saw what I saw and it was there!" I heard the desperation in her voice and I sighed letting her in the room. She smiled that award winning smile at me and walked in going over to my bed and sitting down. "So what your saying is you think Taylor is into drugs?" I asked sitting down in my bean bag chair and intertwining my fingers to look more sophisticated. She let out a laugh and so did I. "I think Taylor is doing drugs to be honest...It's not what I want to say but it looks like that." She said and I could tell this was getting harder and harder for her to say. "Well then we'll confront her."

"No we can't do that." she said nearly jumping off the bed.

"And why not?" I said. She was being irrational about this if she could tell me about it and not the main suspect of this whole problem.

"Because we can't just do that we have to be gentle about this we can't just lay it on here like you do to your sandwiches we all know how that turns out." she said and I couldn't help but laugh. "Look Ally we have to or she could you know..." I made the hand cut a cross my neck and she shivered. "Yeah I understand ok will do it as soon as she gets back." she said and got up off my bed. It felt good to be talking to Ally I felt that I could talk to her about anything in the entire world and she wouldn't judge because well she's Ally. "And Ally I mean as soon as she gets here." I said looking her deeply in the eyes. I couldn't help but get lost in them for a couple seconds it was like her eyes consumed me. "Austin... Earth to Austin!" She yelled breaking me from my thoughts. "Sorry I was just thinking..." I said trying to reconnect to reality. My phone suddenly rang and I looked at Ally mouthing a sorry before walking back into my room and closing the door. "Hello?"

"Hello Austin." A deep voice said and my heart stopped.

"Who is this seriously."

"This isn't about who I am Austin this is about you and how your going to help me." The deep voice said.

"You're joking as if I the one person you're after would help you." I said with venom I was getting really good at these kind of jokes if you don't mind me saying.

"You will help me I wouldn't want anything to happen to your poor Lisa isn't that right Lisa?" He said and my eyes went wide with shock. I could hear mumbling and screaming in the background. "What!? How did you even get her!?" I said as my face was starting to flush with anger. "Whoa there don't get all pissed off at me. "What do you mean Austin you only care about one girl...?" He said and my eyes went wider with shock. "Joy's a pretty thing." he said and I could hear her screams. "You son of-"

"No need to get hasty all you need to do is follow my orders and the girls are set free." He said but I knew this wasn't going to turn out well at all. Once I find this guy I am going to rip him to shreds and that's a promise. "What do you want from me?" I said with an annoyed sigh this was so not how I planned my summer to turn out as. "We need you to give us Ally." My eyes were literally bulging out of my socket. "Over my. dead. body." hell no was I going to give this douche any part of Ally! "That could be arranged or we can just make it these girls bodies." he said as his voice leaked with venom. "Who are you and why the heck do you want Ally." I said tapping my foot I was getting impatient. "You don't need to know who I am and once you give me Ally we'll talk." he said and I felt as if my head was going to pop off. I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight that's for sure. "You only have 3 days Moon and if you don't get her. You'll never see these girls again. Meet me at the Bay Mount beach 10 o'clock sharp. Got it?" he snapped.

"Yeah yeah I got it pysco path..." I said under my breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing bye!" I yelled into the phone pressing end. I laid back on my bed as I ran my fingers through my hair. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself. Giving Ally to a trader is like the President giving top secret information to terrorist! I groaned in frustration as I realized my dad was a part of this whole plan, this whole time. I got up and screamed...man that felt really good to do that. Ally came running in with a pillow and a pencil. "What's wrong!?" she said as I laughed. "Really Ally...a pencil what are you going to do to them write 20 paragraphs until it kills them?" I asked sarcastically as she laughed throwing the pencil on the floor. "Oh be quiet." She said and I looked into her eyes. I got up and went over to her hugging her tightly. "Whoa there...A-Austin are you OK?" she asked me as I broke the hug. "Nothing I'm just...sad that Taylor might be on drugs..." I said lying straight to her face. I hated lying to her if I had to chose one person not to lie to it would be Ally. "Aw Austin me too but everything is going to be ok I promise you." she said with reassurance. It was really hard to be her friend. I had a choice it was either lose Ally or lose my friends...I could never pick one of them I'm bad at choosing decisions it's not my thing obviously.

Ally's POV

"Are you ok Austin?" I asked and he snapped his head at me. I probably distracted him from his thoughts. "Yeah I'm fine princess." He said smiling. "We have the house to ourselves tonight want to go watch a movie and not fall asleep before it gets to the second half of it?" he asked me and I smiled. Austin always had a way of brightening up the room. I followed him out of the room as we walked down the steps. We went into the living room as Austin slipped in the "Romeo and Juliet" movie. He jumped on the couch patting a seat right next to him. I walked over and took the empty space right next to him. He scooted closer to me as he put his arm around me making chills go up and down my body. Oh the things he could do to me in just one little touch. I cuddled up next to him keeping my eyes on the TV knowing that if I looked into his big brown eyes I'd get lost in them for hours or days. Maybe I did like Austin but he wouldn't like me back he doesn't really date I understand that he dated Taylor but I guess she was an exception. The movie started to play and Austin and I got situated. His focus was fully on the movie even though it was just the main screen. "Don't you just love this movie?" He asked.

"Yeah but I wish it had a happier ending."

"This isn't some fairy tale princess."

He said finally looking me in the eyes. "This the real stuff the real chiz." He said and I burst out laughing.

Man he was really funny sometimes. "But for real everything doesn't have that perfect ending." He said as his face got a bit more serious and I knew exactly what he was talking about. I sighed and embraced him in a hug, he tensed up for a minute and gave in. I pulled back as he smiled at me, suddenly he leaned in and I panicked for a minute. Do I want to kiss him? Does he really want to kiss me? I didn't have time to think as his lips brushed against mine for the second time a shock of electricity ran through me as his hands went to my waist. My mind was telling me no but my heart was telling me another thing. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I couldn't think for a while. I ran my fingers through his hair as he lightly pushed me down on the couch. A small moan escaped my lips as I felt his lips curve into a smirk. He suddenly got on top of me kissing my neck lightly as I gasped. This was wrong...this was wrong. I kept telling myself but I just didn't want it to stop. But it had to before things got too far. "Austin..." I said pushing him off. He gave me a confused look before his eyes went wide. "Did I..."

"Yup we pretty much just made out on a couch." I said laughing but apparently to him it wasn't funny as he just looked at the TV screen like a mad man.

"Are you OK Austin?" I asked putting a hand on his shoulder he lightly shrugged it off getting up off the couch.

"I can't do this..." he said as he ran out of the room. I heard him run up the stairs as I just sat there in shock. He kissed me why is he running out? This is all backwards. Wait a minute..this is all my fault! He probably still has feelings for Joy or Taylor and he made a mistake. Yeah that's it...he doesn't like me...who am I kidding who does like me? I'm just a nerd with no beauty, Austin obviously wants the blonde sexy type and I'm just a nerd a low life nerd. I closed my eyes as a tear slipped out I wanted to cry so hard and so badly but I wouldn't let it get to me. I wiped the tear away and walked up the stairs heading straight for my room. I opened the door and locked it making sure Austin wouldn't come in. I also closed my balcony doors knowing that Austin would use anything to get inside my room which was a bit creepy if you ask me. I looked at the time as it was only 10:24 pm. Might as well go to bed now. I climbed in bed cutting off the lights. I closed my eyes and snuggled under the warm covers feeling more peaceful than ever. Suddenly a hand was put over my mouth muffling my scream. "Shh wouldn't want to wake up Austin now would we?" the dark voice said. I could not see his face in the dark but I could see the blue crystal eyes they looked somewhat familiar... why did those eyes look so familiar? He pulled me out of my bed and forced my arms around my back tying my wrist with a rope. I heard the sound of duck tape and it was brutally slammed on my mouth muffling my cries for help. I could feel a lot of tears sting in my eyes as I wanted to just run. "You're coming with me." he said leading me to the balcony doors. I looked down to see a long ladder how was I suppose to get down there?! He suddenly propped me up on his shoulder. I screamed as I felt the anxiety hit me like a ton of bricks. I screamed through the cold duck tape as descended down the ladder. His feet finally hit the ground as I saw in the light his dirty blonde hair and his muscular shape. The sound of a car door opening made me scream through the duck tape even louder. "Ally shut up!" he yelled making me scared that he actually knew my name. He threw me into the car as my head hit against a metal object causing my vision to blur. Slowly my eyelids became heavier and heavier...

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys! I hope you guys liked the little Auslly moment!:) So I'm doing a contest and you guys have to vote!:) You all have to choose your favorite story out of all my four stories and the one with the most votes is the story I will being updating for a whole week! All you have to do is review to me your favorite story out all my stories and that's it I know there's a lot of people reading this story so please vote don't be shy!:) and remember to at least read all of the stories they aren't complete so pick your favorite story so far and review to me which one is your fav! I need alot of votes and I only these three votes from: Joyjoybabii, cookiehamster and honesthannah... I need more votes!:) So please review your favorite story to me keep up the amazing reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	23. Chapter 23

Just Another Bad Boy

Austin's POV

I woke up and fell right on the bed hitting my head on my desk. I groaned in pain as I got up of the floor. I walked over to the bathroom and screamed. My eyes had smokey rings of black underneath them. My hair looked like a tornado swept over it and I couldn't even force a smile upon my lips. I was a mess. I couldn't get Ally out of my mind. The way her lips felt against mine, the heat of the moment...it was all too much. I can't lie to myself and say it was awful because it wasn't. I mean did Ally even like it? Was she feeling the way I was...could she not sleep at all last night either? I turned on the faucet and splashed cold water in my face trying to wake up.

Suddenly I heard a scream from Ally's room. I ran in out of the bathroom not caring if the freezing cold water fell on my chest. I quickly stepped into Ally's room. Ally's blankets were ripped off the bed and her pillows were everywhere around the room. "What the hell happened in here...?"

"I don't know Austin I came in here to check if Ally wanted to hang out with me and I find this!" she said as I looked around the room as I glanced over to see a phone on the floor. I walked over and picked it up. I cut on the phone and my blood boiled as the screen saver came on. I stuffed the phone in my pocket and walked out of the room leaving a speechless Taylor behind me on the way out._  
_

"I'm going out." I said solemnly.

"Why?"

"Maybe because I feel like it!" I snapped at her. "Not without me you're not. Where the heck is Ally!?"

"I don't know Taylor! Does it look like I know!?" I was getting angry and I knew she was starting to get a little scared. "Tell me where you are going because I am going with you." she said not looking me in the eyes. "No you're not look I'm not in the mood for your games bye." I walked into my room and slammed the door shut. I felt bad for blocking her out but he was not going to get away with this that easy.

I started to pull on my jeans and a tank top with blue and light green stripes across it. I combed my hair neatly brushed my teeth and slipped into a pair of white flip flops. I walked out of the room to see Taylor sitting on the steps with pink and black high tops a pink tank top black skinny jeans and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail...she looked hot. Not that I cared. "What are you doing." I asked as she got up off the steps and dusted her jeans off.

"I'm coming with you."

"No...you're not." I said sternly walking past her and grabbing my keys out of my back pocket.

"You don't tell me what to do you're not my dad." she said in a sassy tone.

"Well I'm not your mom either looks like she's not here to stop me." she gasped at my comment and slapped me right in the face. "What the heck!?"

"I hate you!" she screamed as some tears strolled across her cheek. Sadly to my dismay I didn't really care, it was her fault. She should have been listening to me, can't say I didn't warn her. _But you didn't even warn her..._ my guilty conscious said. I shook my head as I put my had to my cheek feeling a sting of pain strike against my cheek. "Look Taylor just...ugh get in the freaking car." I groaned as she sashayed passed me and out of the house. I rolled my eyes once again and walked out of the house slamming the door shut.

I walked to the car and climbed in starting the car as the engine roared to life. I backed up down the hill and exited onto the road. "Where are we going." Taylor asked as we made a round about. "Why does it matter?" I snapped tightly grabbing the steering wheel until my knuckles turned white. "Well I am in your car I would like to know where we are going of course." I slammed on the brakes.

"Look Taylor I am not in the mood!" I said gritting my teeth, sometimes she can't just shut her trap.

"What is really going on Austin." she said ignoring my gesture of annoyance. Why can't she get a clue? Instead I gulped wanting to hear the answer that has been lingering on my mind since I got back from the hospital. "Did you drug me?" I asked and she looked at me with complete shock. I gave her a look saying I wanted the truth. She sighed, "Austin I can't tell you that..." she said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Then get out of my car." I said sternly giving her a stern look.

"You can't kick me out of this car." she said getting defensive.

"Oh I can't? Just watch me." I said parking on the side of the road. I pulled the keys out of the ignition and stepped out of the car. "What are you doing?" I slammed the door shut and locked it. She started beating on the window looking at me with pleading eyes. "How is this suppose to get me out of your car!?" she yelled. "Just wait until a police shows up then you'll really wish you got out of my car when I first warned you, angel." I said stuffing my keys in my back pocket and walking away. "Wait Austin where are you going you can't just leave me alone!"

"I'm going to Diary Queen." I yelled back. I saw her eyes go wide as she figured out why I was going there.

I laughed and ran behind the bushes leaving my car behind. I walked through the parking lot of Dairy's and opened the door as it made a jingling sound. I saw Derek wiping down the front counters. I walked up to him hands in my pockets, "Where is he." I asked. His head cocked to the 'employee's only' door. "Austin you can't go in there employee's only." He said and I gave him one of my looks saying does-it-look-like-I-give-a-damn? He cocked his eyebrow. "I could get fired."

I sighed and slipped 20 bucks into his pocket, "Better now?" he gave me a smirk and opened the door. I walked in and looked around the whole place no one was anywhere to be seen. Suddenly I felt a someone grab my wrist and pull me back putting a knife to my throat. "Austin." he said.

"Riley."

* * *

Author's Note- Ohhhh looks like we know who has been up to everything and Taylor is hiding a secret too bad we don't know what is yet!:)And CONGRATULATIONS guys "Just Another Bad Boy" won a whole week of it's own story!:) Thanks for all the votes and the AMAZING reviews! Sorry this is kind of short but I'm reading this book soooo yeah and yeah ok so tell me what you think about this chapter i love your reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	24. Chapter 24

Just Another Bad Boy

Austin's POV

"Never thought you would come back here unless you wanted money from me." He chuckled evilly. "I don't want your money I want Ally where is she." I asked getting straight to the point. I needed to get out of here, get some answers and punch Riley until he bleeds to death. "Not so fast, now don't you want to know the whole point in this?" He asked. He slightly pulled out a wooden chair and pointed to it gesturing for me to sit down. Oh great, another uncomfortable chair to sit in. He pushed me into the chair, grabbing a rope and tying my wrist to the back of the wooden chair. He sat down on the floor right in front of me and snickered, "Wow I never thought I would be able to deceive the great and powerful Austin Moon...this should go for the record books."

"I'm not in the mood for games Riley, I want answers and I want answers now."

"Don't rush me Austin wouldn't want to make me even more mad than I already am." He said getting up on his feet. I brushed off his jeans as the lights flickered on and off a bit. I wanted to punch Riley for everything he's done, he betrayed my trust...this is exactly why don't get up in this crap. "So how have you been I mean with getting out of the hospital and everything." He said with a devilish smirk tugging at his lips.

"That's none of your business now where's Ally."

"Oh shut up Austin, you're trapped so why do you care if she's alive or not!?" Riley snapped. Suddenly a playful smirk appeared on his lips. "Oh..."

"Riley don't you ev-"

"Looks like little Austin is in love with Ally Dawson...it's only been 2 weeks get over it." he said. His expression hard and cold. It's like I couldn't even recognize Riley without his smile and mad jokes. "I don't love her!"

"Don't lie to me Austin I know you better than you know yourself...we go way back remember?"

"You're pathetic Riley I hope you know that." I barked at him. I kicked my feet at the chair trying to at least loosen the ropes scraping against my bare skin. "It's hopeless Austin you're trapped don't even bother...now do you want me to explain or would you like me to kill you and get it over with." he said holding his pocket knife and smoothing the edges with his index finger. People like this makes me sick. "Well since you won't answer I'll give you a little spare time just because you're my friend."

"Ha! Friend!? Some kind of friend you are! You think we'll become friends after this!? Let me get this through you're sick mind.. we are never ever being friends that's because once I get out of the is hell hold I'm going to make you pay...and hard." I said my voice oozing with venom as he glared at me. "Oh too bad you're dad is going to finish off Ally for me and then I get to finish you off myself." he said putting his knife inside his back pocket.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked softly as my anger began to come down.

"You really want to know?"

"Well of course I do it is the reason why I am tied to a freaking uncomfortable chair." I snapped. He rolled his eyes at my joke, I could tell he was trying suppress a laugh.

"Fine so here's how it started remember that night your father go arrested?" He asked.

"You're seriously asking me that?"

He groaned, "Anyways the night your father got arrested I found out something very interesting about your father.." I could see the evil grin appearing on his lips and it made sick to even see it. "Well guess what... I found out that your father was having an affair with my mother!" He laughed and I could tell he was slowly losing his sanity. "Ok big deal everyone does that crap." I said with ease. He glared at me and for a moment I was scared, but played it off with a lazy expression. "No Austin you don't seem to be getting the gist of it all. My father found out and committed suicide the night after and you knew about it Austin and guess what? You never bothered to tell me." he said with a sick expression. I could tell he was going completely crazy.

"Look Riley I know I never told you but I had my own problems going on too."

"So you let my family suffer for you families mistakes!? I lost my dad Austin! My romodel in life and you didn't even give a damn!" he snapped. I was taken a back as his face turned a cherry red. "Riley calm down chill out." I said as I felt the ropes loosen on my wrist since I've been tugging for the last few minutes. "I will never calm down ever and when I'm down with you I'll kill your jackass of a father and your mother!" My eyes went wide with shock. "Now Riley you're talking crazy! My mom has been nothing but a perfect angel to you!" I was starting to get worried. I could see that the sun was going down through the small window at the left corner of the room.

"Too bad Austin you took something from me and now I'm going to take something valuable from you."

"Not if I get out of here first!" I got up out of the chair and throwing the rope to the side. He suddenly switched out his blade and pointed it at me. "I wouldn't try anything if I were you." He threatened. "Like I'm scared of you."

"Well...you should be." He lunged at me with the blade and I easily ducked. I ran over to the door pulling on the lock ferociously. "Come on let me out!" I screamed banging on the door. "It's just you and me Austin." I heard Riley say behind me. I backed up against the door as he came closer. He raised the blade before I did a swing kick right into his face. I heard a disgusting crunch, but I didn't care all that mattered was getting out and finding Ally. "Austin!" He screamed before getting up and tackling me right to the ground. He punched my cheek, causing me to shriek in pain. I tried blocking his hand but it was too much as he punched my eye.

Suddenly I heard the clicking of a gun. "Step away from him." We both looked up to see Taylor holding a gun right at Riley. "Oh and what are you going to do with that sweetheart? Shoot me?" he laughed getting up off of me. She then pointed the gun at me and Riley smirked, "Oh god please don't tell me you're working together." I said as a sudden spark of fear ran through every vein in my body. "Who said we working together." Riley said as he ran across the room. Taylor shot but missed him by an inch. Suddenly the sound of another gun clicking I saw it being pointed at Taylor. "Drop the gun and kick it away now!" he barked as his voice echoed throughout the room He pointed the gun at me as Taylor dropped her gun and put her hands up in surrender.

"Good girl." He said with a little baby face. In the heat of the moment I grabbed the gun and shot but he looked at me and shot right at Taylor as she feel straight to the ground. I saw Riley's face crunch up in pain as I realized I shot him right in his leg. He fell flat out on the floor sprawled out. I breathed heavily looking at the blood that surrounded his knee... I thought I was going to throw up.

I quickly dropped the gun and crawled over to Taylor. She was breathing heavily and blood was coming out from somewhere. I had to find it before it was too late. She looked up at the ceiling like she was lost. I could see tears forming in here eyes. "Oh god Taylor.." I said cupping my mouth. The bullet had shot right through her shoulder. Now I felt really sick. "Leave me..." she said breathing heavily. I could see the tears form in my eyes, "I'm not leaving you here your arm could get infected and you could die Taylor I'm not leaving you like this." If she thought I was going to leave her with this pysco she was crazy.

"Austin you need to find Ally."

"I have enough time Taylor." I argued.

"No you don't," she took a deep breath of air. "He has them...your father...he has Ally and Lisa...he got his hands on Kellyanne and Hayleigh and Joyel I don't know how but you need to go find them I'll be fine." She said sweetly. But I just grabbed her other free arm and helped her up. "Of course you wouldn't take no for an answer." She laughed a little but I could tell she was in pain. We opened the door and walked out of Dairy Queen. We intersected through the parking lot. We made our way to my car and I pulled out my keys unlocking the door and helping her in. I came around the other side and stepped in starting the car as it roared to life. "Where is she Taylor you need to tell me."

"He's going to kill my dad if I tell you Austin I never meant to get in his little cult but he threatened me I didn't know what to do!" I brought her into a hug as she winced from me squeezing her bad arm. Oh right we still had to take care of that mess.

I drove to the nearest hospital. I parked and helped her out of the car. We slowly made our way to the front entrance as the doors opened automatically. "Hey anyone? Can you help me!" I yelled and nurse came with a stretcher. Some of the doctors lifted her on the stretcher and carried her away from me. She gave me one smile and I forced a smile at my lips. I was really scared for her and for myself too. "They are going to have to take her into surgery Mr. Moon. Everything will be fine." a nurse said returning back to her desk. I walked to the E.R. doors and looked through the glass window. I saw that Taylor was on a a table and lights were shining on her face. Her eyes were completely closed as I realized she was probably on sleeping gas by now.

Suddenly the lights started to flicker on and off. I was starting to get worried as it continued. I looked through the window as a fog erupted into the room and the doctors passed out straight on the floor...that's when I realized...I wasn't the only one here with revenge.

* * *

Author's Note- Ok hoped you liked this chapter lots of drama I thought lol! Anyway I hope your enjoying this story so far!:) Keep up the amazing reviews and yeah I think that's it!:) And I need a a character for my other story "Did love ever find us?" the sequel to Will love ever find us. So just Tell me your name personality traits and what you look like (Of course!) I can only pick one person and it can't be a person who is in one or two of my stories:) Sorry just another bad boy characters! Anyway just review about yourself and thats it! If you guys have any questions just review them and I'll answer them in the next chapter of the story!:)

-Taylor:)


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note- Hey guys sorry I haven't updated. It's just that my birthday was yesterday and we kind of have this thing called "Birth week" in my family so I have been extremely busy I'm so sorry:( but that means I am going to update ALL next week on just another bad boy ONLY. I feel so bad for making you guys wait but it's just I don't want you thinking I've abandoned you so don't worry. But I will be updating my other stories in case you guys want to read those and I promise you guys a whole week of just another bad boy and I never break my promises:)

-Taylor:)


	26. Chapter 26

Just Another Bad Boy

Austin's POV

I stepped back a few steps as my eyes couldn't believe what they were seeing. I banged down on the door, trying my hardest to get in. "Can anyone hear me!?" I screamed continuing to bang on the glass window as it wouldn't budge. I slid down the door and started to panic. This was my fault...all my fault. I should have never called the police, I was so stupid. "Austin?" I heard a voice coming from my phone. I pulled it out realizing I had butt dialed Ally. "Oh my god Ally are you alright where are you I'm in the hospital and I have a feeling I'm not alone where are you?" I said frantically.

"I- I don't know..." she stuttered as I heard Joyel scream.

"Get me out of this whack shack!" I could hear her struggles and I felt like I was going to be even more sick than I already was.

"Where are you?" she asked. But wait a minute, my dad wouldn't leave Ally with a phone...

"You're not alone aren't you." I said as I heard a dark cackle on the phone. Dad.

"Of course she isn't alone son she's with me." he sneered and I felt my blood boil with anger. "You really thought you could out think me Austin? Your just as pathetic as your mother." and that made me snap in two. "Listen here if you so much as touch Ally I will kill do you hear me I will kill you!" I yelled with as much venom as possible. "You don't have the heart to kill anyone. What makes you think you can kill your own father?"

"Don't think I won't because I will and I mean it." I said breathing heavily from running down the stairs of the hospital. "You have 3 hours to find her Austin or they all die." and with that the line went dead. "Screw him." I said to myself as I walked down the stairs. I walked over a nurses body as I entered a hospital room. I closed it and looked behind me to see Riley standing there. His face was bruised and his leg was bandaged. "Well hello Austin." he said rolling up his sleeves. "I don't have time for this Riley just get out of my way." I snapped stepping back a bit. Suddenly I heard the sound of a gun clicking, I gulped in fear and panic.

"I never wanted to do this, it didn't have to turn out like this." he said as he slowly aimed his gun at me. "You're crazy Riley completely crazy you just need to si-"

"No! What I need is for you to be dead!" He screamed as he got closer to me. I put my hands up in surrender. "Giving up already Moon? I thought you were more like your dad?" he said glaring at me. "I will never be like my dad!" I suddenly tackled him to the ground as the gun swung right out of his hands. I punched his cheek hard causing a painful moan to escape his lips. "That's for shooting Taylor." then I punched his eye. "This is for lying about being my friend this whole time."

"And this is for teaming up with my damn father!" I yelled as I kicked the knee he got shot with. He groaned in pain as he rolled over on his back. I smirked and grabbed his gun. I walked out, locking the door. I made my way back up the stairs as the lights started to flicker. My phone began to ring. "Hello?"

"Tick tock Austin your time has been lowered to 2 hours now." I looked at my watch realizing the time had gone by extremely fast. "What the hell? You can't do that to me I demand more time."

"You can't always get what you want." and with that the line went dead...again. I hate when he gets the last word it ticks me off a lot. This is ridiculous madly and utterly ridiculous. I knew I shouldn't have been getting myself interested in Ally once I knew my father was out of prison. I should have never gotten her into this mess because... I love her and I can't lose her I just can't. Losing her would be like losing a part of myself. I could feel tears prickle at my eyes but I held them back refusing to show my weakness.

I walked towards the elevator and clicked the top floor as I looked at my gun. I was going to use this on my own father... no matter how wrong it sounded or felt I had to do it whether I liked it or not. I pressed on the button that said 'level 5' and waited until I got to the exact floor. Suddenly the door made a 'ding' sound and I stepped out. I looked around making sure it was completely clear. I held the gun up to my chest to make sure it was secure.

Then my phone rang again. "What!?" I snapped. "Well hello to you too."

"H-hannah?!" I yelled putting a hand to my chest. "Yeah...? Who else would it be? Anyways where are the girls I've been looking all over town for them! Wait one second. Hey you! You can't cut me I was here first what is wrong with you!" I heard her say to someone. I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently. This was getting annoying. "Sorry Austin some random customer cut me in line! The world has no respect for people!" she complained. I ran my fingers through my hair. "Look Hannah you need to go home now and I mean run like run now...like go...now."

"Ok Austin I get it. You want me to go but I'm going to need a reason."

"I can't explain it really..." I said awkwardly. It's not like I can exactly say 'Hey Hannah your friends have been kidnapped by my father who is suppose to be in prison but he got out and is trying to kill my mom and me so everything's just fine' like I would ever say that. I'm not that good at lying. "Uh...just go home I've got a surprise for you."

"A surprise? What's the occasion?" she asked as I heard her sipping on her drink.

"Well it's not a surprise if I tell you." I said as she started to whine. "Hannah come on just cooperate wit-" Suddenly a loud shot was heard through the building and I shrieked. "What the heck was that!?" Hannah screamed as I held my phone to my chest. "Uh... it was nothing look just stay home alright I've got to go bye!"

"But-" I ended the call and ran down the long hallway. I was scared out of my mind. If that shot was heard then he must have shot one of the girls. This can't be happening...this just can't. I groaned and kept on running down the long endless hallway. Scary thoughts filled my mind as I was running, I couldn't think straight. This shouldn't be happening... if anyone deserves to get hurt it should be me. Not my friends, not my family and not my Ally...

* * *

Author's Note- I hope you guys liked this story!:) I'm sorry I haven't been updating a lot my mom got hurt really badly and has a broken shoulder so I've been taking care of her:) I'm so sorry for the major delay I will be updating 'just another bad boy' all week and no step backs:) Sorry for the delay I hope you guys liked the story!:) And thank you guys for wishing me a happy birthday!:) Really appreciate it!

BlueEyes2311-Happy birthday! I know it's kind of late but yeah so thanks for the support!:) You are O'mazing!:)


	27. Chapter 27

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV (I know right it's been too long!)

I sat in the long-legged uncomfortable chair as the ropes tying my wrist together began to rub against my bare skin. This chair was extremely uncomfortable, now I know how Austin felt when he sat in one of the girly chairs at the mall. I began to hum a small tune as I looked to my right to see Joyel crying. "Joy it's going to be alright Austin is coming for us." I said sweetly as she sat up straight. She winced as the rope rubbed against her skin once more. "I'm alright Ally I'm just worried that's all... what if Austin doesn't show up on time? Then we'll..." she started to sob softly and I couldn't help but break down too. This was so hard to believe that we didn't even know what to do with ourselves.

"Guys calm down we are going to be alright." Hayleigh said but I could hear the sadness in her tone.

"But what if we don't?! I'll never get married or fall in love with Riley!" Kellyanne yelled as she began to pull at the ropes. "Guys just please calm down we will be alright Austin is going to save us. He isn't that selfish." Lisa said and Joyel laughed a little. "Well hello girls." we all looked up to see Austin's father Daniel Moon. I looked back down at the cold concrete floor. I didn't want to look that horrible man in the eyes. "Oh cheer up ladies. You aren't going to die. I would have killed you by now. This is just a trap for Austin to come so I can kill him in front of all your pretty eyes." Daniel said as he winked at Kellyanne. She quickly looked away as I kept my eyes down.

"Ah, and you miss Dawson... I have a special treat for you. You are going to kill him yourself." he let out a soft chuckle as I looked him in the eyes. "What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see dear." he said titling my head up with his hands. I pulled my face out of his grip as he slapped my cheek. "Don't disrespect me missy!" he snapped as he glared at me intently. I scoffed and walked back into the other room leaving us in pure shock and silence.

"You're not going to kill Austin are you?" Lisa asked sadly.

"No, of course not I wouldn't kill him even if I wanted to.." I said as the lights in the room flickered.

"Do you love him?" Joyel asked suddenly and my head popped up. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Ally don't play that game with us just answer the question." she said impatiently.

"I do love him and I think I always have..." I said as everyone's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "I knew it." someone said from above us. We all looked up to see Austin opening the air vent. Well...this isn't embarrassing. "How did you know we were in here?" Kellyanne asked as he jumped down softly without making a sound.

"Oh yeah Joyel and I put a phone tracker in each other's phone just so we knew where to find each other if we got lost." He said as he came over and untied Joyel quietly.

"You meant I put the tracker in your phone because you were always getting into trouble." she said as she got up and crossed her arms. "Yeah, yeah sure.." he said as he went over to Kellyanne and started to untie her. He then untied the rest of us. I massaged my sore wrist slowly trying to ease the pain. "Well well well...isn't it my little boy." Austin looked over to see his dad with a gun right in his hands. "I'm not your son." he snapped as he got in front of us.

"You were a horrible son. Disobeying my orders and making me go to jail for no reason!"

"For no reason!? You were beating the only person I loved at the time! You were destroying her!" He yelled. I could tell he was trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. "Destroying her!? She was a horrible wife and you were a disgrace to our family and you still are now! Your living the same exact life like me. Juvy and all that crap. You don't love anyone but yourself." he said with a venomous voice.

"No, you're wrong I don't love myself... I love Ally." Austin said as I swallowed loudly as he looked me right in the eyes. "Austin I.."

"Ally, just hear me out ok? I'm sorry I ran away from you the other night. I was scared...I was actually frightened to fall in love with you because I feel as if all that love does for me is tear me down and I'm so sorry I've been a jerk and-"

"Austin!" he looked at me with confusion written across his features.

"I love you too, I think I always have." I said with a smile as his face lit up like the fourth of July.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do Austin I would never lie to you." I said as he looked as if he wanted to break down and cry. "Aw,isn't this just cute." Daniel said as he pointed his gun at me. "Looks like you're not going to get your fairy tale ending after all Austin. Screw all of you." he said as I heard the sound of gun go off. I stood there waiting for the pain to strike but all I heard was a thud against my feet.

I opened my eyes and looked down to see Austin on the ground. I screamed and fell to my knee's as he began to bleed through his shirt. He was breathing heavily.

"Austin!" I yelled as I ripped off his shirt and threw it to the side as the rest of the girls came over and began crying softly. He was bleeding right from the side of his stomach. He probably busted a rib now it was unimaginable to even think of the pain he was feeling.

"You're going to be ok. I promise." I said choking on my own words. We heard the door slam shut and we realized Austin's dad left. Austin nodded at me as he caressed my hair. "You're so beautiful Ally... I'm so sorry I let this happen I should have never brought you into this."

"Don't you even apologize this is not your fault at all. It's your stupid dad's fault!" I cried as he shushed me with a finger to my lips.

"Calm down I'm going to be alright..." he said as I saw his eyelids began to get heavy.

"No Austin you have to wake up please stay up I don't know what to do." I looked at the girls and saw that Kellyanne was on the phone with 911 services.

"I'm going to be fine Als... I promise." he said as he let go of my hand and his eyelids ever so slowly...

* * *

Author's Note- I'm so sorry for all the late updates:( It's just I've been taking care of my mom and all I just can't bare to leave her alone for a second so I'm sorry if I'm letting you down:( Anyways I hope you guys liked the chapter I know it's not all happy but I kind of write the story on my mood lol... so thanks for all the amazing reviews and thanks for all the comments you left for me about my mom feeling better everybody that made my day so much better you don't even know:') I love all you guys your all so amazing. Oh plus guess what... I'm making ANOTHER new story it's not a sequel but it's a new story I think I'm going to call it "Let me love you" lol:) If i can manage 5 stories at a time I can definitely manage 6 at a time:) Thanks for all the reviews! 131 reviews that's freaking insanely spectacular!:) Thanks so much (Sorry if this is so long. MY fingers won't stop typing!)

-Taylor3


	28. Chapter 28

Just Another Bad Boy

Austin's POV

My eyes fluttered open as I heard the sound of a beeping machine. The lights started to flicker and I popped up out of my bed. "Morning son." I looked over to see my dad in a chair with a gun in his hand. I breathed in a sharp breath as I held my stomach. "I killed your mother and most importantly killed Ally...you shouldn't have saved her to begin with." He said as he got up out of the chair.

"You're lying! You couldn't have killed them!" I screamed at him as I held my sides to conceal the pain.

"Does it look like I'm lying?" He said as he pointed at the ground. There laid Ally and my mother on the floor dead. I could feel hot tears prickle down my cheek. "And now...you can be with them." and with that he pointed a gun at me and pulled the trigger as it made a thundering boom..

* * *

I woke up suddenly as I screamed loudly. I frantically looked around the room as I realized I was in a hospital... wait wasn't I in a hospital before...? I sat up in my bed as I let out a shriek of pain. "Sir?" A nurse asked as she walked inside the hospital room. "Y-yes?" I asked as I realized my whole body was shaking in fear and pain.

"Are you ok?" she asked sweetly.

"Does it look like I'm ok!?" I snapped as I groaned in pain. I held the side of my stomach tightly as I saw that it aided with bandages, "Where is Ally?" I asked suddenly. "Ally? I don't know Ally Mr. Moon." she said putting a cup of coffee on the table next to me. I felt anger boil inside of me as I got out of the bed, I ripped off the band aids on my arm. "Mr. Moon you are not allowed to leave this room you are physically unstable to get out of this hospital."

"I don't give a damn let me through! He's still out there!" I screamed as she put a hand on my chest.

"Sir who is this person you are talking about?" she asked calmly.

"My dad please just let me go I'm perfectly fine!" I yelled as she tried to lay me back down on the bed. I pushed her away as she got knocked into the table. I ran out of the room and looked in the waiting room. I went up to the front desk and slammed on the window. "Yes sir?" the lady asked. "Where is Allison Dawson." I demanded.

"I'm afraid I can't give you that information sir. Are you a relative?"

"Let me see Ally now." I demanded as I slammed on the desk. "Sir I'm sorry but I can't give you that information." she said. "That's freaking it." I walked away and went into the hallways of the hospital.

"There he is!" I looked back to see the nurse I yelled at and two doctors. My eyes went wide and I quickly ran down the hallway and made a turn on a corner disappearing quickly into the crowd of stretchers and random doctors. "Catch him!" I heard one of the nurses say. Tears were running down my cheek as the pain started to come. I was starting to bleed through my bandage but I didn't care. I needed to know if Ally was alright no matter what I went through.

I looked through windows as I could see no sight of Ally. I was now sobbing as I ran down the long endless hallway. I looked through one of the doors and saw Ally sitting on a bed. I put my hand on the doorknob and started to jiggle it as it wouldn't budge. I kept on jiggling it as the tears kept on coming. I could hear the nurse yelling for me. Suddenly the door opened and I was pulled in. "Austin?" I opened my eyes to see Ally standing there with Taylor in the room. "A-ally." I said softly as I embraced her in a tight hug. She hugged me back tightly as I started to cry tears of happiness.

I could always cry near Ally no matter what. "You found me..." she whispered in my ear sending chills down my back. "I'll always find you Ally no matter who keeps us apart." she smiled at me and suddenly the door busted open. "There you are!" The nurse yelled pointing at me and Ally.

"Wait no!" I screamed as the two doctors grabbed my wrist and tried to pull me out of the room. I saw Ally tear up as she saw me in pain.

She reached out and grabbed my other wrist. "Let him stay!" She yelled pulling on my arm. I yelled in pain as my side began to bleed through the bandage even more. "Guys!" I yelled. "He needs to be in intensive care!" The nurse yelled at Ally.

"No what he needs is to be with me and Taylor she needs him more than ever! I need him!" she yelled at the nurse. They gave each other death glares and I rolled my eyes. "Ally." I said looking her deeply in the eyes.

"What?"

"Just kiss me already." I said with a smile. She smiled back and kissed me softly on the lips. Soon all my negative thoughts disappeared into thin air, all my worries were gone and the thought of my pain was going away. I felt my body heat up as fireworks were exploding everywhere like the fourth of July. This was the moment I knew and truly knew I was in love with Ally...

I broke the kiss as she leaned her forehead against mine, breathing heavily. "I love you." she gasped out. But as I was about to say something I was yanked out of the room as the door was slammed on Ally's face. She pressed herself against the window as she looked at me with worried eyes. I tried to mouth I love you back but the pain hit me like a ton of bricks. I groaned as the nurse helped me up on a stretcher and led me away from Ally's room. My eyelids became heavier as my breathing was pacing up.

"We need to get him to the E.R. and fast." I heard one of the nurses say as I couldn't control my constant gasp for air.

"N-no I can't, I need to go save...my mom..." I managed to get out.

"I'm sorry Mr. Moon but unless you want this to stop your breathing and die we are going to have to fix you.." she said as I blacked out.

* * *

Author's Note- I know it's short but I just wanted to do this dramatic scene:) I'm really proud of this chapter tbh:) Anyways tell me what you think!:)

-Taylor:)


	29. Chapter 29

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV

How does it feel to get your heart ripped out? Oh I know because I just experienced it. I said I loved you to Austin and he didn't say anything back... I know it's sounds selfish of me to even think that but still he never said it to me. That stupid nurse, she should be fired! "Ally?" I heard a voice belt out from behind me.

"Hey Tay, how are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm ok. I only have a like a ton of pain striking through my shoulder..but other than that I'm fine." she said sarcastically with one of her famous smiles.

"Still trying to soak in the whole point of us being in this freaking hospital?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe that Austin's dad could pull this off in a matter of hours. After Austin got shot-"

"Austin got shot!?" she screamed. "Calm down, he's going to be ok. I think the nurses are just putting him back in his room."

"Well, isn't this just our day?" she said as I came over and gave her a hug careful not to touch her worn out shoulder. "Are you ok, you seem...sad." she pointed out trying to curve my lips into a smile. "I told Austin I loved him, and he didn't say it back soon enough because the nurse pulled him out of the room and now I just feel, empty."

"Aw Als, everything is going to be alright. I know he loves you and that is for sure." she said as she laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Wait Ally, if Austin's dad ran out when he shot, wouldn't he still be in the building?"

"Smart girls.." we looked over to see Austin's dad as he jumped inside the room through the window. "I couldn't help but hear your pathetic conversation about my son."

"He is not your son! You gave up on him a long time ago!" I yelled at him as I stepped in front of Taylor's bed to protect her. He came over and grabbed my face pressing me up against a wall as he pulled out a gun and aimed at the base of my head. Tears started to leak from my eyes as he held his firm grip on my wrist, I could feel his nail pinching at my sensitive skin. "I would hate to see Austin hurt himself after I kill you." he said with mischievous smile playing across his lips.

"Let her go!" Taylor yelled.

"Make another move and the girl gets shot!" he barked at her. I was still pressed against the wall as hot tears streamed down my face.

Taylor laid back in her bed calmly, not taking her eyes off of me. "So you're in love with my son?" he asked. His eyes were staring at me like death rays, it was the scariest thing I've seen all day. I nodded slowly breaking eye contact with him at any given moment. "Why?"

"Because he deserves to be loved and I love him I would die for him to be exact!" I snapped at him and he smiled. Not a genuine one but evil smile.

"Die for him?" he restated. I swallowed lightly and nodded refusing to make any sudden eye contact.

"You're coming with me." he said as he grabbed my wrist and opened the window.

"Um no she isn't!" Taylor yelled at him. He suddenly aimed the gun at Taylor making her freeze in her place. "Time is ticking Ally, wouldn't want to kill Austin while he's in surgery..." he swiftly said as he pulled me out the window. We were only on the 1st floor so I easily jumped out the window and landed safely on my feet.

He grabbed my arm and forced me through the crowd of cars and people. "What do you mean Austin's in surgery? What did you do to him!?" I yelled fighting against his grasp. "There is a ticking bomb only for 2 hours standing once it goes off...well I think you know the rest." He opened his Jeep and pushed me inside. "You're pathetic." I yelled at him. He slapped my face and I let out a shriek of pain as he started the engine. He backed the car out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"W-where are we going?" I stuttered.

"We are going to pay a specific blonde a visit." and with that we drove down the road.

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys I'm so sorry this chapter is so freaking short but I'm really sick right now and I can barely keep my eyes focused on the screen and yeah I'm so sorry if I let you guys down... I hope you enjoy the chapter at least:) Keep up the amazing reviews and if you have any questions ask them and I will answer them on my next chapter:) Thanks guys:)

-Taylor:)


	30. Chapter 30

Just Another Bad Boy

Austin's POV

The sound of beeping monitors awoke me from my deep sleep. I popped up out of the bed and looked around the dull colored room, the light was barely flickering and the annoying monitor kept a tempo of my heart rate. I looked around the small room and pulled the covers off of me but not without a shriek of pain coming from my lips. I put a hand over the side of my stomach as I felt laced bandages and stitches through the soft fabric.

I was honestly confused, I don't remember any of this. Where am I?

"Oh Mr. Moon you're awake." I looked at the woman in shock. "Um excuse me but-" Suddenly a girl with black hair and dark skin ran into the room, gasping for words as she was trying to speak. "Austin!" she yelled as she came over and hugged me tightly.

"Um? Hello?" I said bewilderment written on my features. I was confused, utterly confused. How did I get here? Who took me here? Why am I here in the first place?

"Hello? That's all I get? I had to beg the doctor to let me inside this room Austin. Do you even know what I went through!?" she yelled at me shocking me a bit. "Austin what's wrong you look... dazed and confused." the girl asked me. "I'm sorry miss...but who are you?" I said shyly. She looked at me in complete horror and shock. "Y-you don't remember me?"

"I'm sorry but no. Am I supposed to?" I asked as my legs dangled over the edge of the hospital bed. Worry filled her eyes as she walked over to a chair and plopped right into it. She hissed as her shoulder hit against the seat. There was a sling holding her shoulder in place. "Um lady?" I asked the girl in the chair. "It's Taylor I have a name you know.." she said melancholy.

"I'm sorry, I really am but what am I doing here?"

"You got shot when you were trying to save Ally." she spoke not making much eye contact with me.

"I got shot? Why would someone want to do that to me?" I asked stunned.

"Because your dad is a jackass and has the brain of a donkey might I add on." she said with distaste. "M-my dad... wait what? My dad shot me?"

"Yes and you probably don't even remember him so lets move on. What about Ally you remember Ally of course right?" she stated quickly. "Ally? I don't remember an Ally." I said as I held my side.

"You're saying you forgot the love of your life the one that changed you from bad to good!?" Taylor yelled at me. "I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you-"

"I don't want your freaking apologies what I want is my Austin back! Your mom is going to die if we don't get out of here!" she yelled once again interrupting me. "And worst of Ally will die along with her if you don't remember all of this. Damn it your stupid dad did all of this while you were in surgery he planned this whole thing out! We were just too stupid enough to fall into his little trap!" she ranted as she got up out of the chair and paced back and forth. "Can you stop that it's giving me a headache." I asked politely. I really didn't even know what was going on at all. Was she my friend or something? Maybe my ex? It seems like she really cared about this Ally girl.

"No I will not, that's it Austin were getting your memory back and were going to save Ally at the same time" Suddenly a pretty girl with black hair and light dark skin popped her head in the doorway. "Hey Austin." she said sweetly as she came closer to me. I backed away from her getting a bit scared from all the random gestures everyone was giving me.

"What's up with him...?" she asked Taylor. Taylor sighed and spoke up, "He's forgotten us and by 'us' I mean everybody including Ally and the main suspect Daniel Moon." she said as she held the shoulder that was recently in a blue and pink sling. "Oh that's not good." the girl said. Taylor came over to her and whispered something in the girls ear that made her eyes widen in shock.

"You're kidding me."

"No I'm not. We need to get to the beach house ASAP before everything goes completely wrong." Taylor said as her forehead lines wrinkled in hesitation and thought.

"Austin get out of the bed!" the girl said as she grabbed my arm. I yanked it back looking at her in disgust, "Get your hands off me lady!" I yelled. "Austin it's me, Joyel! We need to get the rest of the girls they're in the waiting room. Come on!" she yelled at me as she pulled me out of the bed. I looked at Taylor in confusion as they opened the door.

Was I being kidnapped? What if they were lying about all of this just to jack me in the back with an Axe and leave me to die on the ground? Thoughts flooded my mind as anxiety filled inside me. I really wanted to run but something about these girls were just too compelling to deny, maybe it was because they were hot. But likely I would have enough sense to not follow hot random girls out of a hospital. Which I was doing...

They lead me discreetly through the hallway as their heads dropped down to the floor, why isn't anyone noticing anything out of the ordinary except me? This shows you just how much common sense people have these days. I followed there physical action and looked down at the ground refusing to make eye contact with the people among us.

We walked into a small waiting room. The walls were puke green which made me want to puke a bit and the carpet was a plain tan color. This was the most boring waiting room I've been in.. or I think I've been in. A girl with brown hair stood up with a huge smile upon her lips... oh no. "Austin!" she yelled as she came over and gave me a tight hug. What is with women and hugging these days.

"We've all missed you so much!" she said with a genuine smile. It appeared to me that this girl and I go way back I suppose.

"Ha.. yeah." I said with fake enthusiasm. She gave me a weak smile. "Hey guys what's up with Austin?" she whispered a bit too loudly to Taylor.

"Oh yeah funny story! He doesn't remember any of us or anything that's going on!" Taylor laughed nervously as her eye contact dropped to the floor. "Excuse me what?!" a girl with blonde hair yelled. She looked at me deeply as if she was looking for anything. "He's lost his freaking memory ok look guys we need to head to the beach house. Where in the Sam Witwicky is Hayleigh!" Taylor yelled.

Joyel put a hand on Taylor's shoulder, "You've been watching Transformers again haven't you.." she nodded slowly as Joyel laughed a little. It was a bit funny to be honest. "Hayleigh's in the car!" Joyel said quietly. The girl with brown hair walked up to me and smiled sweetly. "Everything is going to be just fine I promise." she said with reassurance. "Kellyanne!" Taylor snapped as they were walking toward the front exit. I looked at the brown haired girl who I assumed was Kellyanne. "Lets go." she said patting my shoulder as we walked out of the waiting room and out of the building.

I thought it was kind of awkward no one noticed me walking out in a nightgown. Which was kind of uncomfortable as the wind blew if you know what I mean... We walked to a regular white van as the girls hopped in. Joyel got in the drivers seat as Taylor got in the passengers seat. The door flew open as we saw who appeared to be Hayleigh. There was a blonde in the back with earphones in her ear. "Hey Austin." The blonde said casually. "Thanks for saying there was a surprise party waiting for me you jerk." she snapped as she slapped my head.

"Ow." I said squinting my eyes to adjust to the darkness of the van. "What are you talking about?" I yelled back. She blinked a couple times as we all poured into the van. "Austin it's me Hannah the party? On the phone remember? Why are you acting all crazy?" she asked pulling her back into a small ponytail. I looked at her in confusion and bewilderment. "I'm sorry I just don't remember..."

She gave the rest of the girls a weird look as they just shrugged. She rolled her eyes and sat back down in her seat plugging her earphones into her Ipod.

"Where are we going?" I asked Joyel as Kellyanne took a seat next to me. "Your beach house." she stated.

"I have a beach house?" I asked. She groaned and started to car as it roared to life. "Do you even know how to drive?" I asked holding my sides as some pain shot through my stomach.

"Nope." She said popping the 'p'. I gave her a strange look, "Drivers license?" I asked once again. "No." she said with a laugh. "But 3 weeks in golf cart training should pay off for this." she pulled out of the parking lot with a jerk as it threw us forward. Joyel tensed up as Taylor gave her a look, "Oops, sorry... that was a little too much." she laughed nervously as she put the car back into drive and drove slowly out of the parking lot. What was going on? A thought still lingered in my mind, a thought that has been interrupting my train of thoughts since the moment I heard the name... who is this Ally girl and why would I of all people be in love with her?

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys I hoped you liked this chapter!:) Tell me what you think of it this one I know it's a bit confusing but all questions will be answered in the end!:) Oh and if some of you guys reading this story is into all supernatural stuff I have made a story a while back called "The Fallen" I think all supernatural fans will like it a lot:) Anyways enough advertising lol:) ok so review review REVIEW I love all opinions thank you for all the lovely comments and thanks for wishing me to feel better that meant a lot!:) Love you guys you all are so amazing:)

-Taylor:)


	31. Chapter 31

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV

I sat there tied to a chair as I heard the screams and cries of Ms. Moon. It was the most devastating thing to hear and I couldn't even stop it myself. The door swung open and Mimi's legs frantically kicked Daniel but it didn't stop him in anyway. I pulled at the ropes as he shoved her in a chair tying her forcefully to the chair. He roped her ankles to the leg of the chair as she screamed. "Let her go!" I yelled tugging at the ropes.

He came over and stood in front of me crossing his arms over his chest, "No. I don't take orders from a petty girl."

"I'm not petty." I snapped. He grabbed a chair and sat in it crossing his legs. "Daniel let her go this is between you and me!" Mimi yelled tugging at the ropes lightly. I gave her a look of desperation and fear as she bit her lip in thought.

"Stay out of this Mimi. Our son brought her into this in the first place!"

"He's not your son Daniel he's mine and always have been!" she snapped. Her face exasperated.

"Shut up Mimi. You don't know what you're talking about. After I kill you both you'll be nothing but a thought to Austin.. he'll go to his grave knowing you never loved him to begin with." Daniel said wickedly. Mimi gave him a look of surrender as she hung her head low.

Daniel loaded his gun as it made a click sound. I couldn't help but think that this was the end...

"It's a shame Austin won't be able to see this..." he said with fake sorrow. He aimed the gun at me. "Who should die first huh?"

"Don't play games with us." Mimi spoke up. "I'm glad you're taking this so easy." He aimed the gun at me and sneered. "Why not start with the little tramp?"

I closed my eyes waiting for the pain but all I heard was the sound of a door slamming open. In came Austin and Taylor along with Joyel. "Oh not you guys again." Daniel said in annoyance. "Austin!" I yelled but all he did was give me a confusing look. Did I say something wrong? I only said one word. Did it come out wrong..? Joyel smiled wickedly before roundhouse kicking him but she was too late as he grabbed her ankle and flipped her over.

Taylor backed away slowly Austin following her right behind her. "What's wrong? Scared?" Daniel teased with a menacing laugh.

Taylor sneered at him and suddenly tackled him hard knocking him straight to the ground as she punched him violently. "I...am...not...scared...of...you!" she screamed out of breath as Austin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her away from her. "You bastard!" she screamed fighting against Austin. Daniel laid there wiping away the blood from his broken nose. "Hey guys help here!" I yelled tugging at the ropes.

"I'm not finished with this douche!" she yelled kicking him where no man should ever be kicked. He groaned in pain as he rolled over on his back. I could see the pain shoot through his eyes just by looking at him. Austin helped Joyel up as she limped over to us with the help of Taylor's shoulder.

"I am so telling dad to take me out of karate. It has absolutely no value." she complained as she untied me. Taylor went over to Mimi and untied her quickly. It was over... it was finally all over...all of it. As soon as I got out of the chair I hugged Austin with all my might.

But he didn't wrap his arms around me I stepped back looking into his eyes... "Austin what's going on."

"I um well... do I know you?" he asked scratching the back of his neck in confusion. Tears filled my eyes, "What is wrong with you? Austin it's me Ally as in Ally Dawson?" I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

He tensed up instantly, "The girl I'm supposed to be in love with?"

"Supposed to?" I asked looking at Joyel as she dialed 911. She pointed at Taylor who gave me an innocent look. "What did you do to him? Why can't he remember me!?" I shrieked.

"Well during surgery I guess he forgot his memory. But I honestly think it's temporary..."

"Temporary!? You're not the doctor here Taylor! You could have told me this before you went all Jackie Chan on his father now he's practically sent into oblivion!" I yelled.

"Hey! It's not my fault... and you think I kicked his butt like Jackie Chan?" she asked totally steering away from the main topic.

"I can't believe this. I-i was in love with him!"

"Look Ally?" Austin spoke up interrupting the current conversation.

"If I'm supposed to love you Ally... then I'll love you. I don't like to disappoint people..." He said with sympathy. But I couldn't tell if it was really Austin his eyes were clouded with confusion and lost that it scared me.

"No, I'm not rushing you into this... you only see me as a stranger. I think that's all you'll ever see for while now." I was sad and heartbroken to leave Austin so confused like this but I didn't know what to do or who to talk to about this... Taylor thinks it's temporary and I don't even know what to think. "Ally-"

"Austin it's ok. I'll talk to you later..." I said sadly walking away. I could hear the sounds of police sirens and ambulances corner around the house. I felt a tear slide down my cheek as reality hit me. Maybe Austin and I were never meant to be to begin with... maybe all of this is a sign that I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up that high. Who would want to be with me? I'll always be just plain old Allison Dawson...

I walked through the corridor as the people busted through the door police scrambled down the hallway. "Where are they?" A police man asked urgently. I pointed to the back and they nodded running down the narrow hallway. I walked outside as I saw my dad behind the yellow police line. "Ally!" He called out desperately. Tears shed down my eyes as I pushed past the crowd and up to my dad. He embraced me tightly. "Oh dear God Ally. I can't believe this happened my little baby girl." he soothed my hair as I buried my head into his shoulder and cried.

"Shh...it's ok you're safe now you're safe." he said caressing my hair. For some reason I was wishing those words could have came out of Austin's mouth instead of his. I love my father but I'm in love with Austin... but it was time to let go. I wasn't going to have my heartbroken again, I've already lost one person I loved and I don't think I can sit and watch another one leave.

"I want to go home..." I said looking him in the eyes.

"Are you sure Ally. I know it's a lot to handle but-"

"I'm sure," I spoke softly. "I want to go home away from all of this please."

"If that's what you want Ally we'll do it...but I have to go back to the convention. We would have to catch a plane to Virginia the day after tomorrow." He said with a weak smile. "Do you think one day more is good enough for you?"

"Yes thanks dad. I'll spend the night in the beach house tonight." I said as he let go of me.

"I'll be in the hotel not to far away from here right across town actually. I'll call you to check up on you later tonight and you better answer." he said with a smile. I hugged him before walking away and back into the beach house.

I saw them take Austin's father out as he gave me a glare of hatred. But I seemingly didn't care all of this pain would disappear in a day and that's what I wanted right?

I walked up the stairs and into my room slamming the door shut. Joyel came in closing the door slowly. She hopped on the bed with a smile. "The investigator questioned us. They should be leaving the premises soon." she said with a smile. "Ally what's wrong?"

"I'm leaving the day after tomorrow."

"What? Why? I thought you liked it here." she said turning to face me completely. "I know and I loved it here too, but Austin... I don't think I can handle losing another person I love. I feel like he's so far away from me that I don't even remember him myself."

"Ally, Austin will remember you I just know it!" she said enthusiastically.

"I don't know anymore Joy. Maybe he will one day but I don't think I can just sit around and watch him slowly fade away." I got up off the bed and went to the drawers pulling out my clothes and my suitcase from under the bed.

"Well we'll miss you Ally we really will." she said solemnly.

I stuffed some shirts in the suitcase and some jeans along with my pillow and bathing suit. Memories of the night Austin took me out into the freezing cold water and sang to me for the first time... it was the most romantic moment in my entire life.

I sighed to myself and closed my suitcase as I laid out some clothes for the day to come tomorrow. I shoved it over to side and hopped on the bed as Joy got up. "I'll see you tomorrow." she gave me a smile before walking out closing the door behind her. Some tears fell down my cheek and I just let them. I didn't know what to do with myself all I could do was cry. I felt all alone without Austin knowing me...

But soon the pain would wash away. I am going to get on that plane and never look back because all it will do is remind me of Austin forgetting me..

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys... looks like the story is coming to an end soon:( I'll probably add 2 or 3 more chapters and that will be the end of this story!:) What do you think will happen to Austin and Ally will he regain his memory? Hopefully he does. Anyways tell me what you think of the chapter oh and if you guys have Instagram and want to follow me because I just realized my friends set up an account on Instagram for me like 7 months ago so follow me at taylor_13evans if you want:) You guys are so amazing keep up the awesome reviews!:)

-Taylor:)


	32. Chapter 32

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV

I woke up the next morning. I sighed as I hopped out of bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. After 5 minutes of rinsing I managed to slip into some dark blue skinny jeans and a yellow top with a brown vest. Casual style. I curled my hair quickly as smell of pancakes practically floated into the room.

_Austin._

I thought to myself. He was the only one in the house that would make pancakes this early in the morning. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Austin gobbling down pancakes drenched with syrup and butter. I stood there smiling at him, I was really going to miss him.

"Having fun there?" I asked. His head popped up as he continued eating his pancakes. He coughed a little, "Oh I'm sorry I guess I just couldn't help myself. They were really good pancakes." he said with a shy smile.

"Well they were your leftover pancakes you made about two days ago."

"Wow, I make really good pancakes." he said taking the final bite of his food and putting the plate in the sink.

"So what are you doing today?" he asked wiping his face with a napkin. "Oh nothing just packing and stuff."

"What? Why?" he asked.

"I just want to go home. I was getting a little homesick anyways." I knew I was lying to his face but I just wasn't ready to even say myself that I was leaving because of him.

"Well, good luck on your way home." he said with a smile. He walked over and gave me a hug but it didn't feel the same anymore...

He gave me one last smile before strolling out of the kitchen. I could feel the tears sting my eyes as I couldn't take it anymore I wanted to leave so badly...but I didn't know how. I guess I would just have to wait until tomorrow morning then all the pain would be gone it would all be gone.

I sighed losing any appetite I had before and walked out the door and down the hill of the driveway to the beach house. My thoughts were all over the place. I couldn't stand leaving here but I had to. It was best for everybody and even Austin. One day he might get back his memory but I guess today is not the day.

I sighed and walked out of the house. Suddenly my phone chimed, "Hello?"

"Hey Ally it's Kellyanne. Can you come to Dairy Queen we want to have a farewell party for you!" she said. I could feel a smile creep upon my lips.

"I don't know I'm not really in the mood for a party."

"Oh come on Ally please? Pretty please?" she begged. I heaved a sigh and gave in, "Fine what time."

"Now."

"Now!?" I yelled through the phone. "Yes now don't start acting like a diva." she gave a small squeal before hanging up. I shoved the phone in my pocket and walked back inside the house. As soon as I closed the door I bumped straight into Austin.

"Oh sorry." I mumbled shyly. "Oh it's fine." he raked his fingers through his hair and shoved his hands in his pocket. We stood there in awkward silence for a while. "I just got a call from Kellyanne, she invited me to a party for you at Dairy Queen... I was wondering if you would like to catch a ride with me." he asked shyly.

I knew this wasn't going to make leaving this place even easier but one ride with Austin won't hurt.

"That would be nice." I said with a smile. He opened the door for me. We walked to his yellow mustang and hopped right inside. He started the engine and backed down the hill and onto the road.

* * *

We arrived at Dairy Queen 10 minutes later. The ride was peaceful but too quiet for my liking... I guess Austin's memory really has disappeared after all...

We entered the building together. Streamers were hanging from the ceiling, confetti was laid in the center of the tables and all the people there were wearing party hats and decorative clothing.

"Ally!" Joyel screamed running over to me and crushing me into a hug.

"We're going to miss you so much!" Hayleigh said putting an arm around my shoulder and giving a sad look. Hannah came over and hugged me lightly as she popped a party hat on my head. "Time to get this party started!"

Music hovered over the air booming from the speakers. It was so loud my heart started to vibrate, Hannah took my hand and lead my to center of the dance floor as she started to move to the rhythm of the music. Soon I gave in and swayed my hips from side to side. All my worries were forgotten until Austin tapped on Hannah's shoulder. "Can I take her for a moment?" he asked.

Hannah gave me the flirtatious eyebrow and nodded walking over to the counter to get a drink.

Austin took my hand and pulled us closer together, "Why are you leaving Ally?"

I gulped, I didn't want to tell him it was because he forgot me, if I did he would feel guilty and it wasn't really his fault he lost his memory. "I'm just homesick that's all." I said not looking him in the eyes.

"Are you telling me the truth?" he asked.

"Y-yes." I lied, I couldn't tell him the full truth. It would just make him feel bad. "Well we'll miss you...I'll miss you."

I looked up into his eyes as they glistened, I wanted to cry right then and there but I couldn't and I wouldn't let myself cry in front of him. Suddenly my heart came tumbling down when the song "Fairy tale" came on.

It reminded me of the night Austin first sang to me, in the water. He was such an arrogant guy but deep down inside he had a heart of gold. "Ally are you ok you're crying." he said as wiped a tear away with his thumb. "I- i've got to go. C-can I borrow your keys I don't feel so well..." I said refusing to look him in the eyes. "Ally if this is about-"

"Just please?" I begged. He sighed and reached into his back pocket pulling out his keys. I squeezed out of his embrace and walked through the crowd of dancing people. "Hey Ally where are you going! We're about to do Karaoke in a little while!" Lisa said linking our arms.

"Lisa I don't think-"

"Why are you crying are you ok? What's wrong?" she asked facing me. "I just don't feel so well, I'll call you later thanks for the party I'm so sorry." I said hugging her tightly. She nodded understanding and I ran out of the door. I unlocked Austin's car and hopped inside starting the engine.

I backed out of the parking space and drove out onto the road. Tears poured down my eyes blurring my vision as drove down the quiet road.

I found the beach house and drove up the hill pulling the car into its original parking spot. I laid my head against the wheel and cried. I cried for my fears, my fights...everything. I can't believe I lied to the one person I was in love with. The one person who trusted me more than anything and I let him slip through my fingers.

But I had to move on and hopefully Austin would too, maybe this was a sign maybe we shouldn't have been together from the beginning...

* * *

Author's Note- Hey guys I know really short choppy chapter but this was a fill in leading up to the final chapter which is coming out tmw!:( I know so sad so so so sad:( anyways I want each and everyone of you guys to tell me your favorite memory of this story in a review:) Final chapter comes out tmw love you guys!:)

-Taylor:)


	33. Chapter 33: The Finale

Just Another Bad Boy

Ally's POV

I woke up the next day, opening my eyes as I looked around the room. This was definitely not my room. "Morning." at the sound of the voice I jumped out of the bed. "Whoa, slow your roll lady it's just me." Austin said closing the bathroom door. He had a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair was soaked.

"Why am I in here?" I asked. I didn't want to be here at all. I was too close to Austin more than I wanted to be.

"I found you asleep in my car, thank goodness the windows were down. I carried you up to my room and laid you in my bed your room was just too far away for me." he said with an amused smile.

"My room is only 1 door down from yours." I said with a little laugh. He joined in with the laugh and grabbed a comb lightly grazing it across his hair. I was going to miss him so much. "I'm guessing you're leaving the room now? If so do you want to go to the mall I heard that there is this cool pancake maker where it does all the work!" he enthused. I smiled weakly, "I'm sorry Austin but I have to leave today to go to Virginia.."

"Oh well good luck." he said with a smile. I nodded before walking out of the room and slamming the door shut.

I walked into my room locking the door and going over to my dresser. I pulled out a sweatshirt and some black skinny jeans along with black ugs. Might as well dress the way my mood feels..which is crappy. I pulled my suitcase from under the bed and dragged it over to the door. I ran into the bathroom quickly putting on some make up and curled my hair. I looked decent, but I didn't care what I looked like anymore... I brushed my teeth and walked out ramming the toothbrush into the suitcase along with my make up bag.

I looked at the time as I only had 1 hour until I had to leave. I hiked up my suitcase and walked out of the room slamming the door shut.

Austin's POV

I pulled on my leather jacket over my red shirt. I laced on some wicked red high tops. I walked out of the room and ran out the house jumping into my car. I was going to the beach with my friend Dez and Jake.

For some reason, my memory is slowly coming back little by little. But I feel like one piece is missing, every time I think about the missing piece my memory just fogs up again and I can't control it sometimes.

I backed down the long driveway and onto the road. I quickly stepped on the gas driving at a good enough speed. I turned onto the Bay Mount road as the Bay Mount beach came into perfect view. I found a decent parking space and cut off the engine. I grabbed a towel and out of the back trunk and walked down to the beach where I saw Jake and Dez playing a game of Frisbee. "Hey guys." I said laying down my towel.

They came over and gave me a traditional bro hug. "We heard about the sick wipe out you took from your jackass father." Jake spoke with disgust. "Yeah! Is it true you forgot your memory?" Dez asked.

"Yeah guys my memory is there but it's recovering slowly." I said slathering on some sunscreen. The sun was out and it was hot as hell.

"Well lets go have some fun shall we?" Jake said grabbing my wrist and dragging me to the water. As soon as the cold water hit my skin my body went into shock. My vision blurred as I heard music in the distance...

_Dear princess dear darling promise I will be your prince charming..._

The sound of my own voice echoed in my mind but still it continued.

_I know that you want the perfect wedding so you deserve a storybook ending..._then it happened. Pictures of Ally danced across my memory like flashes of light. Her laugh, the way she turned pink when she got embarrassed...it all came back.

Suddenly water was splashed in my face. "Wake up Austin! You do realize you've been standing there with your eyes closed the whole time right?" Dez said fixing his water wings.

Everything finally made sense, the pieces were coming together one by one... I was in love with Ally Dawson and now I knew why.

I ran through the water as my feet hit against the cold water. "Aye Austin! Where are you going?" Jake yelled. I looked back at him with a smirk, "I'm going to finish my fairytale ending." they gave me a confused look and I ran off.

I flipped my hair as droplets formed around the tips of my blonde locks. I hopped into my car and started the engine backing out of the parking space quickly. I turned on my GPS system that led me to the nearest airport. I had to stop Ally from getting on that plane I just had to...

15 minutes later I parked near the airport building. People were rushing in and out of the building as I got out of the car. I pushed past busy accountants and and an angry mob of unhappy customers trying to buy airline tickets at the last minute. Suddenly I saw metal detectors, this was either life or death. But I was doing this for Ally I had to reach her before it was too late.

I took a deep breath of air before dashing off into a run. I jumped over a chair and through the metal detectors. "Hey kid!" an officer yelled. He started to run after me but I was too quick as I lost view of him.

After all the running, I found Ally sitting in an arm chair. Her hair was in a ponytail and her face was buried in her hands. I sighed and walked over to her tapping on her shoulder. She popped up her eyes puffy and red from crying. "A-austin?" she stuttered in shock. I looked at her and nodded slowly with a smile. "W-what a-are you doing h-here?" she asked sniffling.

"I came here to see my princess."

Her eyes locked with mine, hope shined in her dark brown orbs that I couldn't imagine a life without looking at them wold be like. "You..? N-no I don't believe this.. this isn't happening this is all an illusion." she said panic filling her features.

Ally's POV (Short)

"Ally I-"

"No, stay away from me!" I yelled grabbing my suitcase and walking away. Tears strolled down my cheek as I wanted to sob so desperately. "Dear princess, dear darling promise I will be your prince charming. I know that you want the perfect wedding...so you deserve a storybook ending. You deserve the best baby..oh no no no yeah yeah." I stopped in my tracks as Austin started to sing the song...our song.

The one he sang to me at Bay Mount beach in the dark of the night in the water.

Steady hands reached around my waist as I soon realized they were Austin's, he pulled me closer to his toned chest as I looked up at him. Fear still showing through my eyes. I didn't want to believe this...it was too good to be true.

"Tell me where you wanna go I can take you there fly across the globe baby don't be scared, don't be scared baby don't be scared no no you deserve a fairytale ending." He sang lightly into my ear. He swayed me back and forth as if we were in the water again. Everything felt peaceful.. "Y-you remembered." I said with a smile. I could feel tears of joy sliding down my cheek instantly. He smiled and wiped them away with his thumb.

"I would never forget you Ally.." He said kissing my hand sweetly. He looked into my eyes before kissing my lips, shocks of electricity ran through every inch of my body. Butterflies erupted inside my stomach and my heart started to beat fast. The kiss was different than any other kiss we shared.

"You're my fairy tale, you always have been and now I have the guts to say I love you Ally. I love you so much." he said with kissing my cheek. I smiled, "I love you too Austin." I said. His eyes lit up like lights as he spun me around giving me a peck on the lips. He grabbed my suitcase with a seductive smirk playing at his lips. As he said, "Let's get out of here."

After Austin explained himself to the officer for an unknown reason and I called my father, we walked out of the airport hand in hand.

This dsummer has changed me, Austin has changed me. He's changed every aspect of my life and for that I would give my life for him like he did for me. We have been through hell and back, without him I would be the same old Ally and he would be the usual cocky, arrogant bad boy I thought he would was.

But Austin's different, he's not just another bad boy... he's my bad boy.

* * *

Author's Note- And that's it everybody! Omg this might be long so stay tuned. I want to thank so many people for making this the best story ever! I want to thank Lisa, Kellyanne, Hayleigh, Hannah and Joyel for being characters in this spectacular story:') This story means a lot to me and I want to thank all the wonderful reviewers without you guys this story would have stopped along time ago!:) I didn't just write this story for me I wrote this story for everybody because everyone dreams of that perfect guy that changes your life and that is what motivated me the most. You guys are amazing I'm going to miss updating this story so much:'( You guys are just unbelievable. I love each and everyone of you guys for all the great reviews and for one last wish on this story...please review about this chapter and how much you liked it3 THANK YOU!:)

-Taylor:)


	34. Author's Surprise!:)

Author's note

Hey guys it's Taylor! Omg I loveed all the reviews you gave me for the chapter that it inspired me so much to write another story!:) The first chapter is up like right now. It's only an epilogue on the past soooo tell me what you think!:) It is called "I Am Destruction" it's a supernatural twist/ suspense and romance story I like it a lot and I have a feeling you guys might like it too so tune into it and check it out soon!:)


End file.
